First Day
by SunMonTue
Summary: Dave dealing with the consequences and his new life after the events of "On My Way" when he transfers to Dalton and develops a friendship with both Sebastian and Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: I wanted to write fluff. I failed. *sobs* It will get to the fluff quicker than the other two though. I intend for this to be Sebofsky friendship, leading to Kurtofsky and Seblaine, however sometimes my intentions become severely skewed… I just needed to write a nice Seb story because I feel bad for demonizing him in two other stories.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST DAY<strong>

The jacket feels constricting and his fingers tremble as he tries to tie the tie. It's a completely different suit, and his feelings are completely different now but he's nervous. _So fucking nervous_. First day back at school. Sure the school's a good one. Excellent even, but his reasons for transferring still hover like a black cloud in his mind, and transferring to the same school that Kurt did because of his bullying? Extremely ironic.

His dad is dropping him off and picking him up for his first day, and he feels a bit like a package being passed around. Fortunately he's not been delivered to his mom's doorstep. He couldn't handle that right now, the look in her eyes which make him feel so _wrong_. He has to keep telling himself to ignore it, that she doesn't matter. It's a lie of course, because she's his mom and she'll _always_ matter, but he'll repeat the lie until he can at least believe a little bit of it.

He picks up his bag, hands still trembling. He's given up on the tie, shoved it in his jacket pocket; he can fix it when he gets there. He's a new kid; surely they'll give him some leeway on his first day. It's a decent drive, almost an hour to get to Dalton, but his dad has apparently been talking to someone about the quality of education, academic environment and zero-tolerance policies. He's pretty sure his dad considers the last to be key right now and his education can go to hell.

When they pull up outside the administration block he steels himself. They came out here last week, got shown around, filled out all the necessary forms and got his uniform. The nerves are fading to calm acceptance. He can do this. Kurt's sent him a cheesy text message telling him he believes in him, and Santana has sent another with far too much sexual innuendo but basically telling him to get some. Like he can even think about that right now. Like he even wants to. He steps out of the car and his dad is watching him with worried eyes and he holds back a sigh.

"I'll be fine dad. I'll see you here when school lets out okay?"

"I. Yeah. Of course. I'll be here waiting."

He wouldn't put it past his dad to actually sit in his car and wait the entire day, but he lets the thought slide. He already feels guilty enough at what he's put his father through in the last few weeks, doesn't need to beat himself up over it even more. He walks toward the front entrance, knows he's meant to be meeting a peer-support person, although he's pretty sure he won't need one. The tour last week had been pretty thorough.

When he sees Smythe he groans internally. Not exactly the best start to the day. Kurt's told him of the whole singing thing, and while he was in hospital he'd received a teddybear with a card saying sorry, followed up by a visit and another apology. The guy had been so hang-dog about the whole thing he'd had to assuage the guy's guilt and inform him he's completely blame free. He might have been a complete asshole, but he hadn't said anything he didn't already believe about himself. Although he's trying to not believe it just to keep his damn shrink happy.

"Smythe. Hey."

"Hey. You can call me Sebastian you know…"

"Uh…sure."

"I'm your guide. I asked especially."

"You didn't have to do that. _Really_." Crap. It means he's likely saddled with him all day. Fantastic.

"No, I wanted to. Want to keep making things right between us. Come on Cub…"

"Chub? Gee, yeah, that's really making things right… you couldn't even hold off the insults for one day?"

"Chill man… I said Cub. As in bear cub? I have nicknames for everyone…"

"Oh." Well now he feels like an idiot. "Can you make it something…else?"

"Uh. Sure. Let me think about it. I'm sure I can think of something. So, you excited about school?"

"Ecstatic."

"That's the spirit. Come on BooBoo…"

"No."

"Yogi?"

"_Definitely_ not."

"Baloo?"

"From The Jungle Book? No." He can't help but crack a smile at Sebastian's persistence though. It's distracting him from the nervous twists in his stomach as he follows him to what he assumes is his first class for the day.

"Winnie?"

"Hell no."

"Smokey?" He actually laughs out loud at that one.

"Do you have a list in you head or something?"

"No. How about Fozzie? He's a good bear… good sense of humor…"

"No."

"Paddington?"

"Who? Look, does it have to be bear related? I mean… come on. Show some originality at least."

"Hmm. This is going to be harder than I thought. I might have to think about it for longer than five minutes. Where's your tie? You know you need to wear it right?"

He pulls it from his pocket and Sebastian takes it from him, running the length of silk through his fingers, frowning at the creases. At least he assumes that why he's frowning. When Sebastian reaches up and pulls his collar up he freezes, eyes going wide. He knows Dalton is safe but… Sebastian is _tying his tie_ for him, eyes intent on the job as he pulls it around his neck and flicks the fabric into a double-Windsor knot. He swallows convulsively, it feels odd, having another guy this close, and he's pretty sure it's all just a coincidence.

"Not too tight?" _Oh god._

"Uh no. Perfect. Thanks." Swallows again as Sebastian flicks his collar down.

He doesn't know what to do so he doesn't do or say anything. He has never felt more socially awkward than right in this moment and he steps away, trying to remind himself of Sebastian's words in Scandals. Not the Sebastian of the last ten minutes, or the Sebastian that has apologized, but the nasty bitchy Sebastian who had reconfirmed every hurtful word that Kurt had flung at him. He's so confused. Just another normal day then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Still completely undecided whether this is going to end up as Kurtofsky and Seblaine, or Sebofsky. Or a mixture with Kurtofsky and Seblaine as endgame. And despite the requests I can't see myself turning it into Sebkurtofsky, not ruling it out, just don't think it's very likely at this stage.

* * *

><p>He's not sure what he'd expected with Dave, but he's <em>smart.<em> He knows he can be a superficial jackass, completely judgmental, but when he'd gotten Dave's schedule that first day and noted the predominant AP classes he'd been surprised. He's only in AP English and AP French, but nearly all of Dave's classes are AP. It makes him feel worse about having the stereotypical dumb-jock image in his head, because he'd fully expected Dave to struggle academically when he'd heard via Blaine Dalton was where Dave was transferring to, but he isn't struggling at all. In fact the opposite seems to be true.

They've met up several times over the last couple of weeks, during study periods, lunch breaks and after school to study together, and despite transferring and joining all the classes mid-way Dave is thriving. Dave's ended up helping _him_ with his math, which is his poorest subject. He'd offer tutoring in kind, except Dave is in Spanish, and the only class they share is AP English, which they're exactly on par with. Dave seems to have warmed to him slightly. At least, he's got a good enough sense of humor that he takes everything he says with a truckload of salt.

There's just one thing which he's pretty sure Dave is missing, and that's a sport. Dalton doesn't have a football or a hockey team, and he's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to convince Dave to join the lacrosse team. Although he could probably get Dave to train with him, in the guise of helping him out. They're sitting at a table in a study period, and Dave's head is bent over what looks like a massive calculus equation.

"Hey," he prods him with his foot under the table. "What position did you play in hockey?"

Dave looks up at him and he can tell the question has thrown him slightly. Although he's been asking a lot of random questions recently, trying to figure out a nickname for him. He's never cared before about what people think of the nickname he gave them, but with Dave he cares. Wants his approval.

"I played defenseman…why?"

"Is that like a goalie?"

Dave sighs and he shrugs. He knows very little about hockey. His dad is a football fan.

"No. It's nothing like a goalie. _Why_?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor…"

"Like what?"

"I want to practice my tossing and catching and was wondering if you'd help me out throwing the ball…"

Dave raises an eyebrow and he knows now that Dave doesn't pluck them, or wax them, or do anything with them, they're just natural. Lucky bastard.

"Sure. You can show me your fancy-shmancy game after school."

* * *

><p>"Just think of it as a hockey stick with a net on the end."<p>

"Dude, it _is _a hockey stick with a net on the end," Dave replies, and he hoists the sticky with one hand. It's much lighter than a hockey stick, shorter as well, but he's never seen a game of lacrosse, and he can't imagine liking it, but he's been itching to do exercise and it's clear Sebastian somehow knows that, and has created this reason for him to help out in some way. His shrink has said exercise helps battle some depression, so he's taken to running, but it's so _boring._

"Look, just… follow my lead."

He doesn't think Sebastian means for him to run beside him but he does. He knows his size is misleading, but he's fit. He enjoys sports. Sebastian is dragging his stick along, just above the ground, maneuvering the ball with it, and it reminds him of dribbling in basketball. Sebastian waves an arm and he angles off, running diagonally across the court and then suddenly there's a ball flying at him. He raises his arms automatically, instantly defensive, and swings the stick at the ball in an attempt to hit it away. Sebastian can still be such an asshole sometimes.

"You're a natural man…" Sebastian calls out and he rolls his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You caught the ball."

"No… the ball just happened to land in my net thing. It was a fluke. When you can bounce a puck on a hockey stick then we can talk. Why'd you throw it at me anyway?"

"It's how we pass the ball. Although that high is illegal. Too dangerous."

"No shit. You could've knocked me out… don't you guys have like protective clothing or something?"

"Yep. Full gear. It's a full on contact sport. But it's a hassle while doing drills or passes."

"Right… come on then. Show me how I'm meant to be helping you exactly…"

Sebastian grins at him and Dave shakes his head. Manipulative little shit.

* * *

><p>"Fuzz…"<p>

"What?"

"Your nickname… Fuzz?"

"Going back to the bear thing again? I thought you'd given up on that."

"Fuzz isn't a bear name…" Sebastian says, and he frowns, trying to figure out how it can be bear related.

"Yeah it is. Fuzzy Wuzzy?" He gives Dave a blank look that causes him to sigh. "Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear, Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair. Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't fuzzy, was he? Was he bare?"

"I…don't know what to say to that, but I hope you realize you just confirmed the nickname for yourself. I was talking about Hot Fuzz."

Dave looks at him blankly and he rolls his eyes.

"The movie? Hot Fuzz? It's slang for police."

"Never heard of it."

"It's awesome. You have to watch it. It's hilarious. What are you doing on Saturday night?"

"Apparently watching a movie?" Dave replies dryly.

He grins.

* * *

><p>"David! What happened to your eye?" Kurt asks, and he's concerned. It looks like Dave's been punched in the face, the eye puffy and rainbow hued at the edges but dark purple-blue and shiny at the centre.<p>

"Oh, this? Nothing. Just Sebastian getting cocky…"

"He _punched_ you? Augh! He's such an arrogant bastard!"

"Ah, _no_. We were playing lacrosse and he tossed a ball at me and it got my eye. It was an accident. And look, I get that you don't like him, it's kind of mutual, I get it, but he's kind of my friend now so uh… if you could not call him an arrogant bastard…"

He's a little taken aback. No. In fact, he's a lot taken aback. Dave is standing up to him. Standing up for a friend, and he suspects that _Sebastian_ has likely received the same talking to. It's kind of heartening, that Dave is confident enough in their friendship to stand up to him.

"Sure. Of course. I'm sorry. I'm certain Sebastian has many positive attributes I am unaware of."

Dave raises an eyebrow at him and Kurt just shrugs, taking a delicate sip of his drink. They're in the Lima Bean, having their weekly Saturday morning catch up, the only time they can manage to see each other face-to-face. He's accepted the hand of friendship, for what it's worth, but Kurt still baffles him, and his emotions for him still simmer under the surface, no doubt clouding his judgment. He can't imagine things being easy with Kurt like they are with Sebastian.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Uh, nothing. Why?"

"Oh, I was thinking you could come round for dinner tonight? Watch a movie with Blaine and I. And Finn and Rachel most likely."

"Ah, yeah, normally I'd love to play fifth wheel, but uh… I've already got plans."

"Oh. Okay… well, another time then. What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's just Bas making me watch this film he insists I'm going to love."

"You're spending Saturday night with Sebastian?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. _Oh._"

"Not like that man, we're just friends… he can be a little obnoxious, but he gets me."

"_I_ get you…"

"Uh…you _try_ to get me Kurt, but Seb doesn't seem to need to try."

That hurts. It hurts _so_ much. That freaking Sebastian has just swooped in and is spending all this time with Dave, helping him settle in at Dalton, playing lacrosse with him, talking about movies that he'll love. With the hurt he feels a little prick of irritation mixed with what he suspects is jealousy. First Blaine and now Dave? Hell, he isn't even with Dave. He should be happy that Dave has another friend, despite the fact he can't stand who it is. Dave needs friends, people in his life that can understand and support him.

"That's good. I'm glad. It's important to have friends like that."

The grin Dave gives him gives him warm fuzzies inside and he knows he's said the right thing.

* * *

><p>They've had arguments before, but this is different. He's still a bit touchy about the subject of Sebastian right now, it's because Dave has just been talking about him. A lot. And now Blaine has just gotten off the phone to him. He's not trying to pick a fight for the sake of a fight, but he really wishes Blaine wouldn't spend so much time talking to Sebastian.<p>

"Look, you forgave Dave and he did far worse things than throw one slushy in your face."

"I forgave Dave after _months_ Blaine. He didn't just apologize to me, but he apologized to the entire glee club, then me, and then dressed up in a stupid hat and jacket ensemble and escorted me to classes… also, he was acting from a place of fear. Sebastian was acting from a place of…_idiocy_!"

"Look, I don't see what the big deal is. I talk to Sebastian. You met with Dave this morning for coffee. Anyway, all Seb seems to talk about is Dave anyway, so it's not exactly riveting conversation…"

"Wait. Sebastian talks about Dave? What does he say?"

"How funny he is. How smart he is. How good at sport he is. Apparently a natural sportsman. Yeah, I'm a bit over hearing all about Karofsky's highlights…"

Kurt bites his lip. Blaine sounds annoyed. Maybe even a little bitter. Huh. Ah well, he's pretty sure he can distract him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: For those of you that have read my stuff before you'll know that I tend to ramble and draw things out, for those of you who are new because this is my first attempt at writing Smythofsky/Sebofsky now you know. (I have gotten better, but I do take a while to set things up before I have the guys falling all over each other. I tend to like focusing on the realization/evolution of emotions).

This is definitely going to be a Smythofsky/Sebofsky story. Please note the pairing that this story is under. Sorry if you've been reading this thinking it's going to end up as Kurtofsky, it's not going to (the sequel will be Kurtofsky - with some SebKurtofsky in there as well. You'll need to trust me. It'll be worth it. I promise.)

* * *

><p><strong>PART THREE<strong>

Life feels good, and sometimes Dave finds it hard to believe that he's been at Dalton for two months already. That his life has changed so dramatically in such a short period of time. Without regular practice and games he's channeling nearly all his energy into his studies, but whenever Seb suggests he come running, or throw a ball around he jumps at the chance. He's gotten to know the other team members and has taken part in a couple of their practice sessions. He usually helps the goalie out by flinging balls at him for him to block or catch. He enjoys it.

As annoying as he found Sebastian initially they've become quite good friends. He's even gone along to a couple of Warbler practices, and every time Sebastian smiles at him while he's singing he rolls his eyes in response. He knows pretty much everyone in the senior year now, it's a small school and after the okay from his shrink, who he now only has to see once a week, he's started boarding during the week. It frees up twelve hours a week from driving, which means he's keeping up with his school work easily.

He meets with Kurt every Saturday morning for coffee now, and their conversation is pretty easy most of the time. He tries not to mention Sebastian, because it's just easier that way. Doesn't have to watch Kurt's lips go tight in distaste. He gets that they don't like each other. Sebastian can rub people the wrong way, but no more than Kurt can. He's pretty sure the problem is the fact that Sebastian just oozes sexual awareness, and Kurt is somehow threatened by it. Or something.

Knowing how Kurt reacts to Sebastian he tries to not react the same way when Kurt mentions Blaine. Tries to be rational and think to himself that he really doesn't know the guy well enough to dislike him. He makes Kurt happy. That's what's important. It's become a little mantra in his head. He has Kurt's friendship, and Sebastian's unexpected friendship, and his life is so much better. Things aren't perfect. He's deleted his Facebook account and changed his e-mail address and phone number, but it's still so much better than the dark pit he'd found himself in with no way to get out of.

Wearing a suit with a tie everyday has removed one of the niggling dark clouds in his mind. It's just pieces of cotton sewn together a certain way, although he bets Kurt _and _Sebastian would likely be horrified at his musings about fashion choices. He still prefers jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt in the weekend or when they're allowed out of uniform at the end of the day. He likes Dalton. Can understand why Kurt liked it here.

* * *

><p>It's a recipe for disaster. The four of them, together for a weekend? Blaine had tried convincing him, telling him it would be fun to stay at Sebastian's for the weekend. He'd even, very reluctantly, played the David card, saying that he was going to be there. He'd not wavered. Until Dave had asked him in person on Saturday. He'd looked so hopeful and his resolution to never spend any more time with Sebastian that strictly necessary crumbled.<p>

So now he's packing for a weekend away. He has no idea what the plans are, just knows that Sebastian's mom lives in Columbus, and that his dad has talked to her on the phone to ensure it's all above board. He'd just rolled his eyes and exchanged a smile with Carole. He's only months away from graduating high school and his dad is still being over protective. He just hopes that when he moves to New York his dad's heart can handle it.

He has no idea what to pack. It's the annoying shoulder season, when it can be really sunny and warm one minute, and then bitingly cold the next, and he's tempted to ignore Blaine's command that he bring his swimsuit. He's not going swimming. Is still a little too self-conscious of his body so he's going to conveniently forget to pack them. He knows Sebastian and Dave are heading there directly after school on Friday. He and Blaine are going on Saturday morning, because despite Dave's presence he wants to keep the time he has to interact with Sebastian to a minimum.

* * *

><p>He's noticed he looks at Dave more and more. He used to look at him with a sense of worry and sometimes guilt, but now he's noticing the way Dave smiles, how it starts at the corner of his mouth before transforming his whole face. He likes seeing that smile, and he's never worked so hard at just making a guy smile so much before. It's taught him a lot about Dave.<p>

The guy loves sports. _Any_ sport. He has a black sense of humor like his own. He's an only child and is also the only grandchild, his family is _tiny_. His parents are divorced and remarried. He can play the piano by ear, but only does it when he thinks no one is watching. He can also touch the tip of his nose with his tongue, and what it had cost him to keep his mouth shut about the possibilities of _that_ particular skill.

Because that's when it had hit him. Wednesday night right after dinner in the food hall, when he'd informed Dave of the little dab of foam from his hot chocolate that was on his nose. Dave had just innocently licked it off with his tongue. His fucking _tongue._ He'd tried later, to try and touch his tongue to his nose, and he couldn't, unless he scrunched his nose with the help of his hand. If it had been anyone else but Dave he'd have accused them of being a cocktease. But not Dave.

Dave who is still painfully shy about his sexuality, despite being far more accepting of it. He knows Dave has done absolutely zilch in the sack, and while he can't fathom not having had sex, it fits Dave. Seems right. However every night since Wednesday he hasn't been able to stop wondering about what Dave would be like, naked and in bed with him. Naked anywhere really. He's not picky. Although he suspects with Dave he would be…

He's never been in a relationship. Well. He's had a few summer things, but both parties had entered into it knowing it was short term. He's been sexually active since he was fourteen. Young, but he's been lying about his age for years now, and it had been no different then. He hasn't ever lied to Dave. Been cruel and bitchy? Yes. Outright lied? _No_. Dave is also his first gay-friend, and someone he hasn't felt the need to lie to, or pretend to be something he isn't. So of course he's going to fuck it up completely by suddenly wanting to sleep with him.

* * *

><p>Dave tries to not gape. Sebastian's home is <em>massive<em>. He knew in an oblique way that Sebastian comes from money, but he'd kind of forgotten that fact with the way Sebastian behaves sometimes. He's met Sebastian's mom, a slender well-dressed woman who'd smiled, shaken his hand and then wandered off, phone pressed to her ear and glass of wine in her free hand. Seb had shrugged and he assumes that's her normal behavior. When Seb hands him a beer with dinner he _knows_ he's in a different world.

They end up eating just the two of them, and it feels oddly intimate, without the noise of dozens of other guys, or even a parent in the room asking questions. They talk about school, homework, and practice and other things. However he knows something is on Sebastian's mind, however he also knows not to pry, because it'll just result in him getting snapped at. If he's thinking about it, it means it's serious, because Seb is far more likely to just blurt out whatever he's thinking or feeling. He's learnt that from experience. He knows Sebastian is dealing with his parents on-again off-again reconciliation attempt number fifty. He's not sure if that's an exaggeration on Sebastian's behalf, because his tone had been joking, but he'd looked so bitter, and it had made him grateful for the first time in his life that his parents divorced and re-married before he even hit middle school.

His dad is an accountant and his step-mom is an aircraft engineer. His actual mom is a music teacher, and he still remembers her singing to him when he was younger. She'd taught him the piano, but his chances of playing now are almost non-existent. There's no piano at his dad's place, and as he's currently _person non gratia_ at his mom's place he's only had the pianos at Dalton. He's sneaked in there a couple of times, but he's always stopped when he'd heard approaching students.

He misses his mom. But he can't be around her, and especially not his step-father's whole attitude that his mom made him gay by being too soft on him. He's not exactly a wilting flower, and it's not like he couldn't take on the weed of a man if he tried something, thinking Dave weak. His life is changing, but it's changing for the better and he likes where it is heading.

* * *

><p>He can't sleep. Has been staring up at the ceiling for almost an hour and he gives up on sleep. Decides to go and walk around the house in the dark. It's comforting sometimes and he heads for the bay window, the one with the inbuilt window seat, only to find his mom already there, window cracked open, hand dangling outside holding a cigarette. Disgusting habit that she picked when they were living in France.<p>

She looks up at him, eyes sad and he smiles slightly. He's followed her around the world and back, being dragged along for most of it all because of her failing relationship with his father. He doesn't have many friends, because his life has always been fairly transitionary. The fact that he'll be at one school and one school only for his entire senior year is a novelty, and he's sure it's probably showing in his grades, although Dave's overly intense approach to studying is probably helping as well.

"Glass of wine?"

Ho nods, and goes to fetch another glass. Contrary to what most people think, he doesn't drink very much or very often. He likes to be in control of his body, his mind. His paternal grandfather, a man he will _never_ miss, was an alcoholic, and he always has a niggling doubt in the back of his mind that he needs to be mindful of that fact just in case it is genetic. He also doesn't like having to trust other people if he gets drunk. It's the same reason he's never tried drugs. It's for these reasons that he's experimented with sex so much.

With sex he's always aware. He might not always be in complete control, but he can remember everything that has happened, and has _always_ been safe and he gets tested regularly. He knows some people might call him a man-eater, or worse, a man whore or slut. He ignores them. There are far worse things to be called, and those names don't even rank in his top one hundred. He _likes_ sex. Enjoys the feel of his body rubbing naked against someone else, hands trailing over warm damp skin, the taste of tangy sweat and bitter come. He knows the risks of sex, mitigates them as best he can, and _enjoys_.

He comes back with a glass and his mom fills it silently, stubbing the cigarette out on the window sill and flicking the stub out into the garden. There's always been a bit of a rebel in her, something in her that wants to go against the plan that his grandparents had laid out for her. When he'd come out at the tender age of twelve she'd almost leapt with joy, if only because it meant that his grandparents plans for him had apparently fell by the wayside and he can now make his own way. Although now that his grandparents have had nearly six years to get their heads wrapped around his sexuality he knows that they're going to probably make him sit down and discuss his life plans.

"Dave seems quiet."

"Yeah, he can be pretty shy…"

"He the one that tried to kill himself?"

Sebastian winces, but that's his mom, never holding back. He nods and accepts the glass from her and taking a tiny sip.

"He's not who you normally… make friends with."

He knows what she means, even the delicate little pause. He huffs into his wine glass and shrugs. Dave isn't all chiseled plains and defined muscle, but he's something _more_. And it's not something he can define easily, because he's never been friends with a gay guy before that he wasn't initially attracted to first. Case in point; Blaine. Who has become a friend, despite Kurt's objections. He'd initially wanted to sleep with Blaine, but now he's glad he hasn't. Hasn't been interested in Blaine in a long while, has just kept up the premise solely to fuck with Kurt. Which has been working remarkably well. He kind of likes seeing Kurt's bitch face.

"So… are the two that are coming tomorrow friends? Or…"

"Friends. Just friends. Well, one is a necessary evil… but he's the boyfriend of another guy I'm friendly with, and he's also a good friend of Dave's so…"

"And Dave is…"

"Just a friend mom."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Come on, play something…" Sebastian prompts and he frowns. The baby grand is a thing of beauty, and he's pretty sure Sebastian knows how to play, but why Sebastian thinks that he knows how to play… he's been really careful.<p>

"I can't…"

"Don't lie to me Dave. I know you can play. I've heard you."

"When?"

"Numerous times. Come on, it's just me. Play something. Anything."

He shrugs. He's never been formally taught, although his mom is good, and he only really plays when he misses her. He thinks for a second and then starts playing, knowing it's going to piss Seb off, because the guy's like a fucking peacock, always wanting to show off. He intends to play the piece in its entirety, it's nearly nine minutes long, but when he's about halfway through Seb shoves him on the arm before standing there with his arms crossed.

"You're playing an instrumental piece on purpose you shit…"

"Yep, pretty much. If I wanted to hear a cat being strangled I'd have played something different…"

He laughs when Seb shoves him again, and he starts playing another piece, one he knows Seb will recognize instantly. It's another instrumental piece, but when he's jostled along the piano stool and Seb joins in to play the higher octave piece he laughs. It's only a couple of minutes long, and when they finish there's a dry cough from the side and they both turn to the door to find Kurt and Blaine standing there, and while Blaine looks peeved Kurt just looks surprised.

* * *

><p>Kurt feels like he's stepped into some alternate universe. He knows he doesn't know everything about Dave, but the fact that he can clearly play the piano, and play it <em>well<em> is shocking. That Sebastian can play is no surprise. Dave is still clearly keeping parts of himself hidden, which he doesn't like the idea of, and he has to remind himself, almost continuously, that Seb is good for him, that he's at least showing these hidden parts to someone, and he has to stop feeling so… _angry_ that it has to be Sebastian.

Sebastian, who has jumped up and greeted them, even sparing him a small smile, which is unusual. He must really be in a good mood. He freezes. He knows that Dave spent the night here last night, and Sebastian's mom has just shown him and Blaine to one guest room. One. As in _singular_. The idea of Sebastian and Dave together flits through his mind but he refuses to let it alight upon anything, to take root. Dave isn't in a place right now to enter a relationship, and _definitely _not with a guy like Sebastian.

He looks at Dave, studies him, tries to figure out is there's anything different. He does seem a bit embarrassed, but as they exchange hellos he's pretty sure that's because they caught him playing the piano. He's not entirely convinced though. Sebastian asks what they want to do and when Blaine eagerly suggests they swim he bites back an annoyed mutter. He'd tried forgetting his trunks, but Blaine had _asked_ if he had them, and then made him drive back home to get them. Because he can't outright lie to Blaine. Although he wishes he could, it would be a handy skill to have sometimes.

He changes with reluctance, keeping a t-shirt on and bringing his sunglasses and a hat. It's not really very warm, but he's been shown the pool, knows it's heated and only open to the outside when all the doors are slid back out of the way. When he re-enters the pool area he can see Dave looking equally uncomfortable and he walks towards him, wanting to ask him how he is, when Sebastian appears and nudges Dave with his shoulder.

"C'mon Fuzz…" Sebastian says, tugging Dave's shirt. He is of course already shirtless, casually tossing towels onto one of the poolside chairs and Kurt looks to Dave to see whether the nick name is meant as a taunt. Except Dave is pulling his shirt over his head and he has to bite his lip. Dave is _solid_, and is likely covered in more hair than the three of them put together and he has the sudden urge to know what it feels like. Whether it would be coarse and wiry, or soft and silky, or some unknown combination.

"Yeah, 'cause that helps."

"Oh, was I meant to be _helping_? I obviously didn't get the memo," Sebastian snarks back and he is starting to understand what Dave meant by Sebastian getting him. He's not treating Dave like some fragile object in danger of crumbling at any moment, which he knows he himself does at times.

He watches as Dave and Sebastian act like idiots. Sebastian shoving Dave toward the pool before Dave just retaliates by picking him up bodily and throwing him into the pool before jumping in after him. They're having fun, laughing and splashing each other and he feels _old_. Dave continues picking Sebastian up in the water and tossing him around like he weighs nothing, keeping Sebastian at arms length when he tries to retaliate. Blaine is sitting on the edge, his feet dangling in and he clearly wants to join in, except Kurt knows he's a bit intimidated by Dave's size. And his treatment of Sebastian won't be helping if the frown on Blaine's face is any indication.

He lies back in the recliner, content to just watch for now. He still doesn't want to go swimming, but has shown willing in the simple act of getting changed. Hopefully that will be enough for Blaine to think he's actually getting in the water. Sebastian has gotten a ball from somewhere, and is throwing it back and forth between the three of them in an attempt to include Blaine.

He notices Dave's arms when they reach out of the water up above his head, muscles flexing. Bicep muscles he's pretty sure he'd need both hands to encircle, even with his ridiculous spider-monkey long fingers. He feels guilty for looking, glancing away quickly before back. There's no harm in looking right? Especially when Blaine is being clearly appreciative of Sebastian. And Sebastian is being all flirty back. He scowls and then reminds himself of wrinkles and stops.

"You okay? You kind of look a bit bored," Dave says, coming to the edge of the pool closest to him, and he shrugs negligently.

"I'm fine. You can keep playing…"

Dave laughs and is then pulling himself up out of the pool and Kurt imagines everything slows down, water sluicing down Dave's body, the arm muscles he'd just noticed bunching and stretching as Dave lifts himself out of the pool and Kurt swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. Huh. So he still likes large solid muscular bodies. Who knew? Dave sits in the chair beside him, facing him and rubbing his hair and chest with a towel.

"You know he does it to wind you up right?"

"What?" Kurt asks, mind still focused on the towel and wondering whether he's maybe loosing it just a bit, because he feels a bit envious of a piece of fabric…

"Flirt with Blaine. I'm pretty sure he only does it to wind you up. Because when you aren't there their conversation is practically banal, about song choices and shows and I don't know… boring shit."

"Wait. You think Sebastian flirts with Blaine just to get a reaction from me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I think if you just ignored him the whole flirting thing would stop pretty quickly. He'd come up with another way to piss you off, but you know, he wouldn't be flirting with your boyfriend…"

Kurt bites his lip. Ignoring Sebastian? Easier said than done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I couldn't reply to a couple because they were anonymous, but I just want to say that when it seems I am not mentioning something it's for a reason (if you've read TWB then think of Dave's job/tattoo or his second boyfriend as examples). I nearly always neglect to mention things for a reason that will be explained later.

Also, sorry it's short, but I've written 5 chapters for 4 different stories in 25 hours, so my fingers are almost bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FOUR<strong>

He snuggles into Blaine's side. It's kind of nice knowing they have no time limit or concern that someone's going to walk in and the sex has been slow and sweet. Like always.

"I think Sebastian likes Dave."

"Pfft," Blaine snorts in amusement and he stiffens.

"What?"

"Oh. You're serious? I… kind of thought you were joking."

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

"Uh, have you seen David? He's not exactly model material…"

"_What_? For the record I think Dave's very handsome… if I were available I'd go out with him."

"Well, unfortunately for him you're not available…"

Blaine's arm wraps around him and hold him closer but he can tell that Blaine doesn't think he's serious, and he's kind of surprised himself that he actually means it. Sure, two months ago when Dave had admitted how he felt he couldn't ever imagine him in a romantic sense, despite the whole Valentine's week experience, but he knows Dave better now. Definitely considers him a friend and likes spending time with him. Although he feels a prickle of guilt that he's never told Blaine about the whole Valentine's thing. He's not lied, but an omission makes him feel just as guilty, but he doubts Blaine would be so laid back about him spending time with Dave if he knew.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure it's more likely that Dave has a crush on you or Sebastian than vice versa. I mean, you're both super hot…"

He wonders if Blaine's even aware that it's almost a backhanded compliment and he lets out a little sigh of annoyance. He doesn't expect perfection, but Blaine can be alarmingly clueless sometimes.

* * *

><p>At school the next day Sebastian needs to know. It had been niggling at him all weekend, and he <em>knows<em>, but he also needs to hear it from Dave. He's seen the way Dave looks at Kurt, and it's started to really bug him, because Kurt can be a real condescending little shit sometimes, except he wraps it all up in concern for Dave's wellbeing. He's pretty sure he knows Dave better. He sees him every day after all.

"So, you still in love with Kurt?" Sebastian asks, and his heart clenches a little, just asking the question. Fuck, he doesn't need this. Dave doesn't answer, just shrugs, not denying it and _of course_ his first crush is on a guy who is in love with someone else. He's heard all about the whole Valentine's Day debacle, and fuck, he hasn't ever wanted that type of romantic bullshit before, but the idea of Dave doing something like that for him just makes him feel…ridiculously warm and fuzzy.

"My shrinks says I'm in love with the idea of him, rather than him but…" He shrugs again and he has his answer. If Dave still believes he's in love with Kurt, then he's still in love with Kurt. He's not going to waste time and effort on some guy he can never have or even want him back. The fact that the guy is Dave is almost laughable, and he's pretty sure the Fates are somewhere all sitting around sharing multiple bottles of wine and laughing at him.

* * *

><p>Dave has no idea what he's done wrong, but something is up, and he's reached breaking point. Since staying at Seb's place three weeks ago he's getting biting replies to normal questions, invites to join him playing lacrosse have dropped to none in the last week and Seb's just told him to fuck off. Something is up. And while he hopes it has nothing to do with him Seb's actions kind of make him feel like it's entirely his fault.<p>

"Seb, why are you being such a little shit? Everything I say or do you snap at me…" he pauses, and then realizes that with the amount of time they spend together it's probably only natural that Sebastian might need some space. "Look, if you don't want to be friends with me anymore I get it. I can deal with that now, if you were just being my friend out of pity or something… "

"It wasn't out of pity. Guilt… a little bit. But only right at the beginning."

"Oh." He hadn't really expected honesty, but they've stopped walking, moving to the side where it is quieter.

"Shit. That came out wrong. I wouldn't be hanging out with you if I didn't actually like you okay? So, my guilt made me be friendly, but you… you've made me like you. You're a pretty awesome guy. I'm just… dealing with some stuff."

"Oh." _More_ honesty, and he remembers Seb talking about his parents marriage and wonders if that's what's bothering him. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Sebastian laughs at him, but it sounds almost desperate and there's a slight edge of hysteria to it.

"No. You can't help. At all… I mean thanks. But I'll be fine."

"Okay, well… if you're sure. I mean, you can tell me…talk to me. I'm good at listening."

Sebastian is quiet, and his eyes are searching his face and he's never been so closely scrutinized before that he can remember. It's a bit un-nerving.

"How do you cope? Being in love with Kurt and knowing he'll never love you back?"

He steps back, almost like he's been slapped. His first instinct is that Seb is being cruel, but there's naked raw pain on his face. _Oh._ He's in _love_. With Blaine of course, because he knows Seb has a raging hard on for the guy, despite his pleas for him to back the fuck off. That brings a whole other level of complexity to the table.

"I…I want Kurt to be happy. I mean, I don't really know what love is, and there're all different types, but if Blaine makes him happy then… I have to be happy about that. It's painful, but not… end of my life painful," he says, and he hopes to lighten the mood, but instead Seb's eyes darken and become even more intense, and his hands are suddenly gripping his forearms.

"If you _ever_ get to that place again you call me okay? Anytime, anywhere. Just… _call_ me."

Seb's level of intensity is starting to worry him and he reaches out and hugs him. He's not done it before, but he's never seen Seb so worked up before. Seb almost sags against him and he rubs his back soothingly.

"It's okay Seb. I'll call you, and that place is in my history. And as for you, there'll be a guy out there, one just as good looking as Blaine. Better even."

Seb's body shakes against his and he's not sure if he's laughing or crying or a mixture of both.

"God Dave… it's _not_ Blaine."

"What? Then who?"

"You. It's you."


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

"I…_me_?"

He knows Sebastian isn't joking, but he still can't believe it. He opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again, because he has no idea what to say. Sebastian can't seem to look him in the eye and he shrugs silently before stepping away and muttering under his breath that he'll see him later.

He blinks. Plays the conversation over in his head. _'How do you cope? Being in love and knowing he'll never love you back?'_ Oh _shit_. He's really in love with _him?_ He swallows and turns, searching the corridor but Sebastian is long gone. His first instinct is to go and find him, but he still doesn't know what to say, and he's pretty sure just staring at him would freak Sebastian out. His second instinct is to talk to Kurt, but it's the middle of the day in the middle of the week, which means… _paperwork_.

He rings his dad and asks if he can come home for the night, doesn't offer much of an explanation, just says he wants to come home for the night, and of course his dad agrees immediately. His dad has to phone the office and say he's allowed to leave, and Dave has to sign out when he does. When's he's finished with his dad he phones Kurt. He's never rung Kurt before during school hours, because he knows that when Kurt said he'd always answer his calls, he meant it. So he keeps his calls and texts to reasonable times. Except this is an emergency. He remembers telling Kurt how he felt, and the crushing feeling of rejection, and that Seb might be feeling that right now _hurts _although he still can't believe it. He wants to know what he can do to make him feel better, and he hopes that Kurt at least has _some_ ideas.

"Dave? What is it?" Kurt asks, and he sounds like he's just run to answer the phone, which he knows can't be true because Kurt treats his phone like a necessary fifth limb.

"I uh… need to talk. I know now isn't exactly a good time…"

"It's fine. I was just in Glee Club. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Oh shit. I'm fucking this all up. Look. Can I see you tonight? Come round and talk?"

"You're coming back to Lima _tonight_? Dave, you're worrying me…"

"I'm fine. Just… I need to talk to someone. You. Uh…"

"Sure. Of course. You know that isn't a problem. Can you give me a hint as to what it's about? I'm probably going to worry myself sick if you don't give me something…"

He bites his lip, starting to second guess whether Kurt is really the right person to be talking to about this, because he knows Kurt won't be able to offer an unbiased opinion, but he really can't think of _anyone_ else that he might possibly be able to talk to.

"Um, well… Sebastian just told me that he's in love with me…" There's complete silence at the other end of the line and it drags out. "Kurt?"

"I… that's…um… okay."

"That's why I need to talk to you. That okay?"

"Yes! Of course… um. Right. I'll see you tonight. To talk. Drive safe."

Dave rolls his eyes but agrees that he'll drive safe. He's still got the afternoon classes to get through anyway before he'll leave, although he doubts he'll actually be able to pay attention at all.

* * *

><p>"Give me your phone!" Kurt snaps, stalking back in to the choir room, hand out stretched toward Blaine.<p>

"I, sure, here, take it," Blaine says, eyes widening at Kurt's demanding tone. Kurt snatches the phone out of his hand and stalks back into the hallway, heading back to the same empty classroom he was just in. He's _furious_. He knew Dave and Sebastian should never have become friends, knew that Sebastian had some underlying motive that was going to get Dave hurt. He thumbs through Blaine's contacts until he gets to _S_ and he stabs at the name with far more force than necessary.

"Hey Blaine…" Sebastian doesn't sound like his usual flirty self, but he's too angry to really focus on why.

"Sebastian."

"Ah. _Kurt_. Why are you calling me? From Blaine's phone?"

"Because I don't have your number and I need to tell you a few things. First, you're a bigger jerk than I even thought you were playing with Dave's emotions like this, secondly, if by some miracle you have actually managed to develop feelings like a normal human being, which I _highly _doubt, then you should know that Dave isn't anywhere near ready yet to be in a relationship. Finally, if you're doing this to get at me somehow then you have to know I will protect Dave with _everything_ I have. Because we both now you're not a one-man kind of guy."

"You finished?" Sebastian cuts in.

"No, I don't think that I am actually. Did you mean it? You're not just leading him on, because if you're just playing…"

"Not that my feelings are _any_ of your fucking business, but I actually like him. A lot. Far more than I ever expected to, and you have no idea of the gem you let slip through your fingers. He's… _exquisite_. Inside and out. As for whether he's ready to date someone? Well, I think that's for Dave to decide. _Not_ you."

"Dave is _fragile_. He doesn't need you pawing and pressuring him into things he isn't ready for!"

"Fuck you. I would _never_ do that to him. Even if I got the chance he's still in love with you, so just get off your fucking soap box and leave me the fuck alone."

Kurt stares at the now disconnected phone in his hand and has no idea what to think.

* * *

><p>It feels pathetically childish but he throws his phone out the window of his car. He'll go and pick it up in a bit, but right now he's seething mad at the high-handed nature of Kurt Hummel. He doesn't get what Blaine <em>or<em> Dave see in the guy, because he can't _stand_ him. He also doesn't like having his life choices thrown in his face like it's something he should be ashamed of. Just because Hummel was a tight-assed virgin waiting for love doesn't make him any less worthy a person. Hell, he hasn't actually had sex in over six months, and that was a blow job from an anonymous body.

Dave is his _friend._ The fact that Kurt implied he would _ever_ push Dave into _anything_ is preposterous. Dave calls him on his shit, pulls him up when he gets really bad, and he knows it must have gotten pretty bad if Dave thought he regretted them being friends. He's never had a friend like him, never allowed himself to get close enough to anyone before like he is with Dave and if he never has anything more than his friendship he'll consider his life richer for it. It doesn't stop him wanting more, because he's curious about what it would feel like to be with a guy he cares about as much as he cares about Dave.

He hadn't meant to tell him, it had just slipped out, pulled from him by the genuine concern in Dave's eyes. He'd been slightly hysterical, teetering between laughter and outright sobbing, the thought that Dave had nearly been gone before he even got to know him a sudden shocking reminder of how different his life could be right now. He _wants_ Dave in his life, anyway he can have him, as long as he's happy, and now what Dave was saying makes perfect sense. He's never hated someone so much as he hates Kurt Hummel right in that moment.

* * *

><p>Dave frowns and scratches his head with both hands. He's been listening to Kurt talk for the last… <em>twenty minutes<em>? It's too long really, considering he's the one who needed to talk in the first place. He's tried interjecting a couple of times but unsuccessfully. Kurt is talking about trust, and love, and making sure he knows the full sexual history of any of his partners before he sleeps with them. Which he thinks is a bit stupidly idealistic, but he freezes, something Kurt has just said catching his attention.

"Wait… you and Sebastian _decided_ I'm not _ready_?"

"Well…"

"You talked to _Seb_ about this?"

"Ah… _yes_?"

"What the hell Kurt! I can just imagine the shit you said to him. _Fuck_. You probably made him feel ten times worse. I'm _fine_ okay. More than fine. And I'm pretty sure I can decide for myself when I'm ready for a boyfriend or not. I came here to figure out a way to make Seb feel better, not worse."

"Um, well, I'm _sorry_, but I had to know if he was serious… I think he is," Kurt says the last quietly, eyes averted, studying the floor. He feels a little incensed that Kurt doesn't seem to think he's good enough for Sebastian, which is odd given how Kurt feels about Seb.

"I _know_ Seb is serious. He might be a complete ass at times, but he doesn't lie. Look. I better go. Thanks for the talk, but I think I can take it from here."

"I…okay. Sure. Just… be careful okay? He's like a shark and you're a little fish. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks Kurt, I know you're hearts in the right place and everything, but you really don't know Seb that well…"

* * *

><p>Dave hadn't been at dinner last night, and after a few careful questions Nick had told him he'd had gone home for the night. He'd wanted to find Dave and take back what he'd said, because he's clearly about to get friend-zoned, which he's fine with, but he kind of wants to do it to himself before Dave has a chance to.<p>

It's still early, breakfast has only just started, and when he sees Dave enter the hall he feels his whole body warm. He's _so_ screwed. Dave's eyes scan over the hall, wetting his lips with his tongue, a tongue that has featured in far too many of his fantasies of late. He keeps his head high, eyes on Dave and waits for their eyes to meet. Dave smiles and heads towards him, and it's his easy going smile, the one that tells him Dave is feeling good about everything. He gets to the table but doesn't sit down, instead inclines his head.

"We need to talk… come with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews. I hoard them all away and pull them out when I need a cheering up.

* * *

><p><strong>PART SIX<strong>

They walk quietly, Dave's hands shoved in his pockets. He doesn't know how to start, and his previous intention that he wanted to but the friend definition in place before Dave does has flown out the window with a simple lick of his lips and easy smile. He's never wanted to just kiss a guy before so much as he just wants to kiss Dave, hold his hand, run his finger tips over his jaw… he shakes his head, needing to clear it, prepare himself for the harsh reality.

"I…did a lot of thinking yesterday. After you uh, said what you did."

It's the perfect opening and he jumps for it.

"Look, about that –"

"Stop. Let me finish okay? I just…please?"

He bites his lip and nods his head sharply, and he's pretty sure he'll never be able to deny Dave anything if he uses that tone of voice and slightly sad puppy-dog eyes that have his previously protected heart melting. Fuck, he's so screwed.

"I… don't know what to think. Or how I feel. I mean, I've been in love with a guy that I can't have for so long… and I kind of didn't want to have to go through that all over again. So I've not let myself consider anything else more than friends with anyone…"

"But…?" He's not sure where Dave is going with this. He knows Dave still feels whatever he feels for Kurt, but what he's saying could have some promise, but he's not sure if he's being optimistic simply because he wants it so badly, or whether Dave isn't actually going to place him firmly in the friend camp. It suddenly feels like it could swing either way.

"Yeah. _But_. What you told me yesterday. I feel a bit shocked by it. Like it's not real. I've never thought of you as more than a friend, because I've not let myself. And I like you. You're pretty cool. And you're… hot."

He'd normally make a quip that yes, he is indeed very hot, but Dave blushing has to be one of the most adorable things he's ever seen, and while he knows he's hot, hearing Dave _say_ it makes his entire body thrum, suddenly warm and… he puts a hand to his face, suddenly mortified at the possibility that he might be blushing as well. _So_ screwed. So so _so_ screwed.

"Um. Anyway. I know you and Kurt talked and decided or whatever that I'm not ready to date or whatever, which can I just say made me pretty fucking mad last night, but…"

"Wait, Hummel said that _we _decided?" Sebastian interrupts, and fuck, he wonders what else Hummel told him. Although he's pretty sure it'd do Dave's ego some good to have heard him and Hummel fighting over him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"_He_ said you weren't ready. I said that whether you were ready or not wasn't up for me to decide. And I told Kurt it definitely wasn't up to him. You're the only one who can make that call…"

Dave's staring at him and he looks away, self conscious. Dave knows him better than most, he's not used to discussing stuff like this, but needs must right now.

"Can you give me some time? I mean, I need to see if I can adjust to thinking about you… uh… not as a friend. And I _like_ being your friend. I don't want to screw that up but…"

"But we could have it all?" Dave shrugs and grins, shy, scuffs his shoe against the ground and he has to bite his lip, force himself to remain still, because while he really wants to just reach forward and kiss him he won't, because he meant what he said to Hummel, he's not going to apply any pressure. Of any sort. And thinking of _him_ makes him realize he needs a reassurance of some sort. "I don't want to be a consolation prize."

Dave snorts.

"As if you could ever be a consolation prize."

And just like that they're back to the easy friendly banter, and apart from the urge to reach out and hold Dave's hand, everything is back to normal.

* * *

><p>Kurt studies Dave covertly, knows he can't be seen, and Dave seems too preoccupied with his phone to notice him anyway. He's wearing his <em>other<em> uniform, the one he'd burn if he felt like he had any right whatsoever over Dave's wardrobe choices, although he _has_ made not-so-subtle hints. Jeans that are on the baggy side, three layers and then a jacket. He _knows_ what Dave looks like under all the layers, and it's _not_ that big and bulky. Sure Dave is big, but he's solid and firm. And he _has_ to stop thinking of him that way. He gives himself a tiny mental shake and opens the door of the coffee shop. Dave is grinning at his phone, looking happier than Kurt has seen him in a while.

"Hey. Good news?" He asks, sliding into the chair opposite him.

"Yeah. Seb's team just won their semi-final, so they're playing in the final next weekend. The whole team's been messaging me pretty much, stupid photos and video clips. They're pretty psyched."

"Oh. That's good I suppose." He knew Sebastian was athletic. That he's also good at it is a bit galling. Apparently he's good at everything he puts his hand to.

"Come on Kurt, it's a big deal. Like the football championship. The team is allowed to be happy they made it through to the final."

"Sorry. I know. It's just hard to show excitement about something I know nothing about."

Dave shrugs, and they talk about school, impending graduation, plans for the summer and then their plans for college. He's _stunned_ to learn that Dave is going to New York. That Sebastian encouraged him to apply to NYU for Sports Management even though it was months after the deadline for applications. That Dave has gotten in under special dispensation and is _moving to New York with Sebastian._ What the _hell_? Why didn't Dave _tell him_?

"Wait, so, are you and Sebastian together now?"

"Uh. No. I would have told you if we were… he's giving me some time."

"_Really_?" He'll believe _that_ when he sees it. The idea of Sebastian putting anyone before himself is foreign despite all his talk on the phone on Wednesday. And they're moving to New York to start at NYU together. He feels a bubble of tiny resentment that he'll be leaving Blaine behind in Lima when he moves to New York, but squashes it. Dave deserves to be happy, and having a support network is important.

"Look," Dave snaps. "I get that you don't like him. And I understand _why_ you don't like him, but you have to trust me when I say that he's different with me. I've tried to get him to stop being a complete ass, but I don't control him, so unfortunately you guys are just going to have to deal with each other."

He bites his lip, feeling duly chastised. It's been a while since he's seen Dave look angry, but it's a good thing after weeks of fairly unruffled feathers.

"I'm sorry. Really. I'll try to…curb my tongue when it comes to him. But if he hurts you in any way then I hope he knows I'll hunt him down and gut him like the slimy fish he is. Okay. I'm done now. Do you want another coffee?"

* * *

><p>He's notices the looks Seb gives him now, and they range from shy little glances to outright staring, although he's pretty sure the latter were actually out the window and not at him. There's small little half-smiles, blindingly wide grins and bouts of shared laughter. He'd gone back to Dalton earlier than planned; wanting to join the team in their celebration, and pretty much every single one of them had told him he'd been missed on the sidelines. It had been a good feeling but he'd noticed the lack of shoulder bump and backslap from Seb.<p>

Ever since last Wednesday he's watched, and he'd known pretty much straight away that he could _easily _consider Seb more than a platonic friend. Sebastian's looks aside, he's funny, although his humor can have a cruel edge. He's smart, athletic, and talented. The bits that he doesn't show to everyone though are the bits he finds the most fascinating. He'll find Seb in quiet moments, all serious, and know that he's most likely thinking about his parents. Or his future.

They've talked about some pretty heavy things. Life. Death. Being gay. Parents and their expectations. Parents and how badly they have screwed up. He's not sure if it's because of his attempt at ending his life, but he thinks so. He's relaxed with Sebastian, unafraid to say whatever pops into his head. He's pretty sure that what they have would make a good foundation for a relationship, although the way Seb's been jumping out of his skin every time they've accidentally brushed against each other makes him think that the whole thing might still be a joke. Except for the looks. He might be a virgin but it doesn't make him blind. Or stupid. And he's pretty sure that some of the looks have been outright longing, which have made him blush and look away, and his body's response had been the clincher in the argument. If a simple look like that can have an effect then… well, fuck, anything more is going to be fireworks.

He's staying at Dalton this weekend. Joining the team in going to the final game. Kurt had been a little peeved that he was missing their coffee date, but he'd pointed out that if it was Regional's for glee club or something he'd be there to support Kurt, just like he was going to support Seb. And the rest of the team of course. He doesn't add that he'll enjoy supporting Seb because he has actually come to like the game.

Right now he's looking for Seb. Wants to find him and talk to him, tell him what he's known for a week now. What he's talked to his therapist about and there's a conversation he never wants to repeat. He's already checked Seb's room, the choir room, library and the practice field. He's seen pretty much all of the other Warblers that board, along with the other Lacrosse team members. None of them have seen Seb. He hangs out in the common room, waiting, hoping Seb will turn up. At eleven he gives up and goes to bed.

* * *

><p>The waiting is going to kill him. He can tell Dave is processing things, but he swings between hope and despair every time Dave blushes and looks away. He has no idea if he's unintentionally making him uncomfortable or whether Dave is actually reacting to him on a base level. He really hopes it's the latter but is terrified it's the former. He's been trying since last night to focus. He needs his mind on the game, not on Dave. This is why he hasn't ever done relationships before. The level of uncertainty, the emotions. All of it is scaring the shit out of him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't get why we had to come," Kurt mutters, and he really doesn't. The only saving grace would be Dave, except he knows he's likely going to be even more engrossed in the game than Blaine. Sure enough, when he sits down beside Dave and greets him he doesn't even warrant more than a grunt before he pokes him rudely in the side and Dave jumps in surprise.<p>

"Kurt! Blaine. What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd come and support the team," Blaine says, and he looks ridiculously chipper considering they had to leave Lima at seven this morning to get here. He sips his now barely warm coffee and scowls. He'll try and be civil to Sebastian if he sees him, but he needs every little bit of help, and coffee counts.

He watches the game but is bored about five minutes in. It looks like field hockey to him, except they can fling the ball through the air, and he's starting to realize that Sebastian flinging a ball at Dave was most definitely accidental if the speed of the ball is any indication. Blaine doesn't know much more of the specifics of the game, but for once him and Dave are being more than civil to each other, with Dave explaining the rules, player positions and field layout. It all sounds like a foreign language to him so he simply watches, wondering which team is which.

When Dave starts whooping and yelling, hands cupped around his mouth, he knows they've won, and there are sticks being held aloft in the air like swords and it looks like a victorious horde. He should have guessed the team in red and navy was the Dalton team, whatever their name is. Dave is up out of his seat, running toward the field and jumping over the short barrier easily.

He spies Sebastian easily when he removes his helmet, waving it victoriously and he watches as Dave wraps arms around him and swings him around, forcing a couple of the other team members to jump out of the way. Everyone is laughing and excited, and he knows that feeling at least. Winning is _always_ a nice feeling. He glances at Blaine to smile at him, because they had this feeling not too long ago at Nationals, but Blaine still has his eyes on the field, and he looks _shocked_. He turns back to the field and it's as if Dave and Sebastian are the only people on the field. And they're kissing.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. Fuck. I'm <em>so<em> sorry. I didn't…"

He doesn't let Seb pull away from any more than he already has, instead tugs his body back against his, wraps an arm around his waist to hold him just in case he thinks of escaping and cups the side of his face with his free hand. His lips are warm and salty, he's been running around for almost the last two hours so it isn't a surprise. He doesn't care that they're in the middle of a field, surrounded by people cheering. Everything else fades to white at the feel of Seb pressing back against him, lips moving against his, fingers moving from his chest up into his hair where they curl and pull, bringing him closer. It feels amazing, so much better than he ever imagined, a complete contrast to the terrified kiss he forced on Kurt in the empty locker room.

He has no idea how long he feels the slide of hot lips on his, hips and thighs pressed against him, and it feels _fantastic_. He curls his fingers in sweat-damp hair and feels Seb moan or groan or hum against him. He wants to find out what that was, see if he can get Seb to do it again. He pulls him closer, tighter, grinds against him slightly and then feels the heavy weight of a hand slap down on his shoulder.

"Now boys, it's a family show… PDAs are fine, but I think that's enough for now don't you?"

_Oh shit._ He'd kind of forgotten where they were. There is something for empty locker rooms after all. He grins at Seb, who is looking a bit shell-shocked, but happy, and he rests his forehead against his.

"We good?"

"Oh. Yeah. We're good."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**: Thanks again for all the reviews (you guys rock!) I never -ever- expected such a big response to a Dave/Seb story.

* * *

><p><strong>PART SEVEN<strong>

He _really _hadn't meant to kiss Dave like that. He'd been excited from the hard-fought-for victory, wanting to share his excitement and exhilaration with Dave… He'd just reached out and pressed their lips together. He'd been _furious_ with himself but then Dave had pulled him close, reinitiated the kiss, and there hadn't been room to be furious with himself. Instead there had been a solid body pressed against his own and as if realizing he suddenly had permission he had kissed back with a level of intensity he's not felt before.

He doesn't know if it's the waiting and wanting, or the fact that he actually _likes_ Dave, or whether it's the fact that Dave is _different_ in every single way from any other guy he's been with, but highly suspects it's actually a combination of everything. He's sitting beside Dave now, on the bus back to Dalton, his hand nestled in Dave's and being stroked with feather-light touch of fingers over the fleshy part of his palm. He's never been so aware of his own skin before, and he'd swear to anyone that asks that he can, right in this moment, feel the blood pulsing through his body with every beat of his heart.

"You okay?" Dave murmurs and his eyes snap up to meet his.

Dave shouldn't be the one asking _him_ that question, he should be the one asking Dave. Blaine and Kurt had of course come stepping down to the field. Kurt's eyes had been furious, but at least he'd kept his mouth shut. There had been a couple of homophobic comments from the opposing team, and he's used to ignoring them but Dave had stiffened beside him, tense. He'd linked his fingers with Dave's then, squeezed maybe a bit too hard, but he'd wanted to convey that everything was okay.

"I'm fine. Better than fine. Fantastic."

His eyes drop to Dave's lips and flick back up to his eyes. They haven't kissed again, a bus full of their classmates isn't exactly conducive to making out, and he'd kind of like a quiet private conversation because he's nervous as fuck. Dave seems relaxed and calm, which he hadn't expected. He's never done this before, never started a relationship with anyone without and end-date already in mind. And he's never been emotionally involved before, which is the scariest part of it all. Dave seems to be taking it in his stride though, which he has to admit to being envious over.

"Good, cause you look like you're freaking out a little bit," Dave says, and his fingers squeeze his just slightly.

"Man, could you guys get any more gay?" Adam asks, sticking his head over the chair behind them and ruffling their hair, and he turns to glare at him. They've taken a fair bit of ribbing, about the length of time it's taken them to get together (apparently they've been eyeing each other for months, which he knows isn't true); or the fact that the Coach had to break them up on the field, or the fact that he'd wanted to skip the impromptu celebratory party everyone's planning and just spend the time with Dave.

"We could, but I don't think you want my dick in your ass," Sebastian mutters, swatting Adam's hand away. Dave snorts beside him and the other guys nearby laugh. Everyone's feeling pretty hyped up from winning, and he knows the ribbing is good natured but he'd really like the attention to be off them and somewhere else right now. _Anywhere_ else.

The bus pulls up and it's still only mid-afternoon. He knows Dave was planning on staying at Dalton for the weekend, but he doesn't know now if maybe he's changed his mind. He can't talk freely to him when there are other people around, so once they've stepped off the bus he drags Dave towards the garden to the side of the main entrance, the one with formal chest high hedges and benches hidden in little alcoves. He leads Dave to the slim narrow stone bench at the far end, hidden on three sides by hedge and straddles it, urging Dave to do the same so they're facing each other.

"You should really hang out with the team and celebrate…"

"I should really do a lot of things. And besides, I can't think of anything more I'd rather be doing than… talking to you."

"Just talking?" Dave asks, and he gives him a playful grin. He swallows.

"Well, I don't want to… We'll take this as slow as you want."

"And if I don't want to take it slow?"

His mouth falls open and he snaps it shut so fast his teeth clack together.

"God Seb, your face…" Dave says, and he's laughing, and he looks so carefree that he has to laugh a little as well, although the urge to just lean forward and kiss him is almost too much. But again, he means every word he says to Dave, he will wait until Dave's ready.

"I mean it though. I don't want to take it slow. I mean… Don't… hold back okay? I'll let you know if I freak out or something, but I really don't need or want a long slow wooing. A couple of dates might be nice though…" Dave says, and he can tell the last is almost a simple thought out loud.

He decides in that moment though that he's going to date him. Well, organize some dates, because he's not sure if you date your boyfriend, if they're already your boyfriend, and even though they haven't talked about it he has no idea if Dave is his boyfriend now or not. He's just certain he's somehow going to screw this up before it even starts.

* * *

><p>He's shaking inwardly, however every time he looks at his hands they're as steady as a rock. It might help that he's been holding on to Sebastian's hand for the best part of the last ninety minutes, but he has no idea where they're going from here. He just knows it going to be forward, although Seb seems to be freaking out even more than him, and he has an idea as to why. This whole thing is a first for both of them. He reaches for Seb, free hand curling into the fabric of his shirt at his waist and tugs him toward him closer so their knees are touching.<p>

"We good?" He asks again and Seb lets out a long breath, almost a sigh and smiles, leans forward and Dave meets him as their lips meet again.

It's probably how their first kiss should have gone, just the two of them without an audience of a few hundred, however he wouldn't change it. Before he had no time to be nervous, just going with it, now he feels awkward as he presses his lips to Seb's. He's aware of everything, the drag of Seb's bottom lip over his, the flick of hot wet tongue, scrape of slightly stubbled skin against stubbled skin, an arm looping around his neck and another hand pressing against his chest.

He feels Sebastian shift, move closer somehow, and he realizes he's kneeling on the bench, knees on the hard stone although Seb doesn't seem to notice. Or care. He pulls back from the kiss for a second, to swallow and catch his breath, and take in the fact that a guy, _Seb_, is kneeling between his spread legs. _Fuck._ He leans forward again, and he has to reach upwards as well with the angle and he runs his fingers through Seb's hair, bringing his head down and flicking out his own tongue, feeling bolder at the pliant feeling of Seb's body.

He's obviously doing something right because he literally jerks in his arms when he runs the tips of his tongue over the seam of his lips and then his mouth opens and his tongue is being sucked into Seb's mouth, being stroked by his tongue and holy shit it feels good. He can imagine this mouth and tongue on other parts of his body and his moan mixes with a similar sound from Seb. His cock is tightly confined by the way he's sitting, filling and pushing against the fabric that is pulled tight across his crotch, and he needs to move before it becomes any more painful. He doesn't want to stop kissing Seb but he has to, pulls away reluctantly with a muttered '_need to move before I cut off circulation completely'_ and Seb is laughing into his shoulder and Dave shoves him slightly, grinning, but no less turned on. He licks his lips and he can taste the unfamiliar flavors of something citrusy and maybe something a bit like chocolate. He licks again, likes the way his lips feel slightly swollen and extra sensitive.

"God, your _tongue_…" Seb mutters, eyes intent on his mouth.

"I…yeah? What about it?" Dave asks, frowning and sticking his tongue out and peering down at it. He's never been self conscious of his tongue before, but maybe he should be?

"I've been jerking off thinking about it since I saw you lick that chocolate foam off your nose…"

"Um." His mind feels like it's blown a fuse, thinking about Seb jerking off while he thinks about _him._ Or his tongue. Like it matters.

"Too much information?"

"Uh. _Really?_"

"Yeah. Sorry."

He's not exactly sure what Seb is apologizing for but makes a mental note to study his tongue in closer detail next time he's in front of a mirror. Kissing seems to be off the menu for now, which is probably for the best, but he hopes he doesn't have to wait too long before they can do it again. And more. He's definitely interested in more if Seb is. Their hands have gone back to being linked and he's stroking the ball of Seb's thumb almost absent mindedly, it's relaxing, although it does send the occasional body shiver through him.

"So, what are you doing for lunch tomorrow?"

"Going to the cafeteria?" Dave replies, frowning at the out of the blue question.

"Hmm. No. Not anymore. We're going on our first date."

"Oh, we are, are we?"

"Huh. I suppose I'm meant to ask first?"

"I think that's how it _usually_ works…" he cups his spare hand around Seb's jaw and kisses him softly. "I'm completely okay with _un_usual though."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**: Thanks for all the reviews. Those of you that follow me on tumblr know why there was a delay. If you ever wonder where I am, or rather why I am not updating as often, it pays to check there.

If you want to see pictures of the garden/greenhouse they're on tumblr and tagged with "First Day"

This is long. Three times the length of a normal chapter for this story. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>PART EIGHT<strong>

He's never studied his tongue before, he always thought it was completely average, but the way Seb was going on about it yesterday brings him to where he is now. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror poking his tongue out at himself. He feels like an idiot, especially considering that fact that he can't see anything out of the ordinary. It's long, and he can easily lick the tip of his nose. And he can roll it, like every other member in his family. When he was younger he'd perfected a rippling-type movement, using it to lick ice cream cones, but hasn't practiced that in years. He tries again, and it kind of works for a few seconds. Given practice he's sure he could get it going again.

He's taken extra time in the shower and shaved, although he usually skips it on a Sunday. He has a _date_. With _Sebastian_. He's not sure which fact surprises him more. He'd figured he'd just have to wait until college to find someone who maybe wanted to go out with him. Except… not anymore apparently. As weird as it still feels, he knows there is something about him that Sebastian likes. Or wants. Or both. Nerves flutter in his gut though, and despite their making-out session just yesterday he's worried that they won't be able to make the transition from friends to something… _not_ friends.

As for what Seb has planned, he has no idea, although from the completely horrified and panicked look on Seb's face last night when he'd asked, he doesn't have any idea either. He'd wanted to tell him that it doesn't matter, that just hanging in the common room would be okay, but he'd stopped himself, doesn't want to knock Sebastian's thoughts or plans, but he'll be happy with whatever they do.

* * *

><p>He's a nervous wreck. Again. <em>This<em> is why he's never dated anyone before. The expectations are just not realistic, and if he weren't so nervous he'd be freaking out. He has no idea why he suggested a lunch date. What do you do for a lunch date. At least if it was the evening they could go out for dinner, but lunch? Friends do that all the time. _They've_ done it all the time. Crap. He wants to make it distinctively more than just a couple of friends having lunch, but he has no idea how, despite being awake half the night thinking about it.

He knows Dave likes romantic things, did the whole gambit for Kurt, but he keeps coming up blank as to original things he can do, because there's no way in hell he's going for clichéd or run-of-the-mill. He wants something fun, unique and something they can do without leaving Dalton… he's screwed. He goes to the window just in time to see the gardener drive past in his golf cart and he starts grinning. Okay, so he might have to work with a little cliché, but he can work with that.

Grabbing some pen and paper he heads into the choir room to find some of the others. Most of the team are still asleep, and he would be too if he wasn't so nervous, however there are a few Warblers up, sitting around talking. He knows he's going to get shit, but it's a means to an end, and if it means making Dave's first date, hell, his first date, memorable, then he can handle a little shit from his friends.

"Hey guys…"

Several heads turn his way and some of them start grinning and nodding, looking stupidly pleased and he rolls his eyes.

"Look, I need your help. I have, uh, a date. With Dave."

"Yeah, we heard. Or rather _saw_."

There's a round of snickering and he glares at them until they're quiet, although they seem more amused than anything else.

"How many of you were at the game?"

"Only a few of us, but Trent filmed it so he's already showed everyone else."

"Oh god…" Seb mutters, burying his face in his hands, and he hopes like hell that Dave doesn't know this.

"So what can we help with Lothario?"

"For a start, I have never seduced a woman, but… I kind of wonder what you guys did for your first date. I kind of want to…"

"Aw…you want to make it _special_," Trent says, looking teary eyed and Sebastian knows Trent's heart is in the right place, and _god_ he hopes Dave appreciates this, because he's pretty sure he wouldn't be doing this for any other guy. The other guys are snickering again and he has to quash all murderous thoughts.

"Look. I'm in a bind. I wasn't thinking and I said a _lunch_ date, and I have no fucking clue what to do, and if _any_ of you suggest a fucking picnic on the lawn I will put your balls in a vice. I have the meal bit covered, but I need an activity –"

"You mean exploring each other's tonsils isn't a date worthy activity?" Jeff asks and Seb throws his pad of paper at his head, except it goes wild and ends up on the floor several feet away from his intended target and everyone is laughing again.

"Here, I've got an idea… it's probably a little lame with just two people, but I'm sure we can make it interesting. Go have a coffee, you're a complete ass when you haven't had your first three cups," Nick says, holding a hand out for the paper and pen. He hands them over reluctantly, he'd kind of planned on taking them with him but he shrugs. He does need caffeine, playing yesterday, things with Dave, and his sleepless night are catching up, and falling asleep during lunch is not a good look.

Coffee in hand he goes and speaks to the gardener, Neil. Finds him where he expected to at this time of day and lays out his plan. He doesn't even need to put on the charm, is simply upfront about what he'd like and he's granted it easily. He works with Neil, putting in a good hour of labor before he's happy. Making a quick detour to the kitchen to ask for a favor he returns to the choir room to find the guys all laughing. Nick holds out the pad of paper to him and he takes it, trepidation creeping through him and he starts to read. Everyone has gone quiet, waiting.

_It's a scavenger hunt for the two of you. Here's the deal. You collect all the below items._

_You have to take a photo of where you find each item as well. _

_ 1. A paperclip_

_ 2. A red leaf (this is boring – it was Trent's idea)_

_ 3. Candy (the more the better, we're going to eat it)_

Seems easy enough so far.

_ 4. Lipstick (bonus if you take a photo of you both wearing some)_

_ 5. Dime from 1980s (you can use it later to flip for head)_

_ 6. A pair of woman's panties (I suggest you start looking in Drew's room)_

Oh no… but he snorts at the idea of riffling through Drew's drawers looking for panties. He'll assume for now that they'll most likely belong to his girlfriend.

_ 7. A piece of fruit (Trent again)_

_ 8. Twig and berries_

_ 9. Jar of nail polish (this is Trent trying to be risqué) (Oh! Bonus if you paint all your nails of each other and take a photo while doing it)_

Seems pretty innocuous so far, and it could be fun. It's definitely not something he'd have thought of, and it's definitely unique. Not a first date he'll ever forget…

_ 10. A piece of cutlery from the dining hall (bonus if you take a photo of one of you giving it fellatio. In the dining hall.)_

_ 11. A non-uniform tie (bonus if you take a photo of one of you tied up)_

_ 12. Photo of yourself and a vegetable (and no, neither of you count as a vegetable for this)_

_ 13. A feather (you can use this later too)_

_ 14. Something made of rubber (ha, I think you see where we're going with this)_

Oh _shit_. He knew they'd get going. The bunch of them are all perverts. He should know, he considers himself one. He kind of wants to do it even more now, but the worry that it might make Dave uncomfortable pitter-patters through his head, but he has to trust Dave. Trust that if he doesn't want to be ridiculous and run around doing stupid crazy shit he'll say so.

_ 15. Picture of you doing something inappropriate to the statue outside the principle's office_

_Here's what you get if you collect everything: we'll pay for you guys to go out to dinner. In Cinci, somewhere actually nice. And if you manage to pull off all this and all the bonus things, we'll organize a big gay gift basket just for the two of you with everything you'll need for the next year. EVERYTHING. YOU. WILL. NEED._

He looks up to find them all staring at him eagerly, waiting for his response and he shrugs, grins at them.

"Sounds cool. Thanks guys. It's definitely unique and memorable."

"Yep, not a picnic on the lawn in sight," Nick says. "What are you doing for lunch anyway?"

He taps the side of his nose and tells them they'll have to wait and see, deliberately keeping it from them because the last things he needs is them spying from the bushes.

* * *

><p>His phone beeped an hour ago, telling him to be ready now. Didn't tell him anything more, what to wear or even where to meet him, just '<em>Be ready in an hour'<em>. There's a knock on the door to his room he almost jumps from fright, but he goes and opens it to find Seb standing there, dressed casually in jeans and shirt. Thank fuck for that, because he'd had no idea what to wear so is pretty much wearing exactly the same thing.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They're grinning, just looking at each other like idiots and then Seb steps forward, hand reaching up to cup the back of his head and he's being kissed again, and okay, he can handle a date of just kissing and making out. His stomach might complain, seeing as he was a bit too nervous for much breakfast, but the rest of his body is definitely with the program. He lets his hands rest on Seb's hips, feels fingers curl into his hair and the hot slide of tongue against his closed lips before Seb is jumping away from him, as if burned.

"Shit. Sorry. That's meant to happen after the date, but I just… it's good to see you."

"Shockingly, I don't have a problem with that kind of greeting. And you mean you missed me in the twelve hours since we last saw each other?"

"Shut up. I'm trying here okay?"

Dave hooks his index fingers into the loops of Seb's jeans and tugs him forward, so they're pressed against each other again and he studies his face. He can tell that Seb is nervous. Worried. It's kind of endearing, and good to know he isn't the only one that feels like everything is brand-new, shaky and needs some '_handle with care'_ stickers on it.

"You don't need to try so hard okay? I'm good. And I like non-traditional. Being told I'[m going on a date rather than being asked, the kiss at the beginning rather than at the end, Sunday lunch rather than Friday dinner. I'm liking the against-the-mainstream feel we've got going…"

For some reason that causes Seb's face to just light up, grinning and he's back to the cheeky confident Seb, eyes dancing with mischief.

"Come on, your chariot awaits. Grab your jacket."

"I…what? I thought we were staying here?"

"Oh, we are. But we're doing a little driving first…"

He lets Seb tug him outside, fingers linked, and he can't believe how unbelievably happy he feels right now. Then he sees the golf buggy, Seb jangling the keys in his face as they head towards it.

"Where the hell did you get a golf buggy from?"

"Neil."

"Who's Neil?"

"The gardener. We're going for a little tour of Dalton. I figured that maybe you hadn't seen all parts of it. Hop in."

He slides in beside Seb, and their bodies are pressed against each other from ankle to shoulder, warm and intimate. Seb's hand rests on his knee for a brief second before starting the tiny vehicle and driving off. Seb's right, he hasn't seen most of Dalton's grounds. He's not really got much interest in it beside the playing fields. Before yesterday he'd never set foot in the formal garden to the side of the main building, but he's hoping for a few more visits there.

Seb points out an old family cemetery, some buildings which are for on-ground staff, the small chapel, and then they're driving down a one-way road which is heading to a… building.

"What's that?"

"It's a greenhouse. And it's where we're heading for uh… lunch."

"Okay."

They stop and Seb is nervous-fidgety again and he reaches out to take his hand, smiling. He squeezes and gets a responding squeeze and smile before being tugged forward again and led through glass doors. The sticky warmth hits him first and he follows Seb's lead and removes his jacket as he looks around. They're in a foyer with three archways, two with glass doors. From what he can see none of the rooms are particularly large, but combined the floor space is substantial. If there _was_ floor space.

Instead the rooms are filled with plants, some floor to ceiling. To the right it looks like a desert landscape, he can spy multiple different types of cacti through the door. To the left is what looks like a rainforest, vines hanging down from the ceiling and he can see mist being sprayed into the air. Ahead is a more plain room, the floor actually covered in black and white tiles with a more formal structure, and even though he's not big on plants he can appreciate the beauty of the place, and the hard work that must go into maintaining a garden like this.

"I didn't even know this existed. It's…pretty cool. How did you even know this existed?"

"We did a performance in here last year. It was like a fancy cocktail evening. So. Lunch?" Sebastian asks, leading him straight ahead, and nestled in a corner is a small circular table and two chairs. Dave grins.

"Um. Lunch isn't anything fancy, I just asked the kitchen to bag up two lunches…"

"That's fine. This is kind of awesome…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

Seb looks relieved and he kind of wants to reach for him and kiss him again, but he really doesn't know date protocol. Fuck it. They aren't following rules. He notes the pleased surprise and feels a thrill that _he_ caused that. Seb's lips are dry and cold from driving around, and he lets his tongue dart out to moisten them slightly only to have Seb's mouth open and his tongue slip into his mouth. He strokes along it, enjoys the warm slide of flesh and it feels unbelievable, that he's even allowed to do this. He used to think he could imagine what making out and sex would feel like, but now he knows his imagination just isn't that good.

Seb pulls back before he's ready to stop, and if it weren't for the fact that Seb looks as reluctant about stopping as he does he would feel a bit shit, but instead Seb runs his hands through his hair, firmly takes hold and kisses him again, hard and fast before pulling back again.

"After. We can make out as much as we want _after_ our first date… I just want to do this right okay?"

He nods and sits at the table, waiting. Seb comes back with a black bag, unzipping it to reveal several smaller containers, some wrapped in foil. He places them one-by-one on the table, looking slightly surprised, and he looks at Dave.

"I just asked for lunch. For two. Seriously. I only expected some sandwiches."

Instead they have what looks like a warm-beef and noodle salad, some bread with spreads and dips, what looks like some type of citrus cake and some generous sandwiches, filled with so much there is a little stick through the middle to hold it all in place. There's also a bottle of fruit juice, along with the necessary plates, cutlery and glasses. It's better than either of them suspected, and Seb is grinning when he sits down.

They eat and talk, and he likes that there is no awkwardness. Their calves are touching beneath the table, comfortable and warm, and he's glad that they're in private. That he can experience this without any sense of people watching two guys out on a date, because while he knows he's made leaps and bounds in the last three months he's pretty sure three months ago he would have freaked about actually going on a date with a guy, despite all his romantic overtures toward Kurt. And he doesn't want to think about him right now.

What Seb has organized and is doing is beyond sweet, not at all what he'd expected, but he likes it. Likes the effort Seb's going to, to make this special and memorable for both of them, because he gets why Seb wants to do things right, although he's pretty sure he's made it as obvious as possible that he's not exactly going to shy away from things heating up between them. They clear up the food and plates and he doesn't know why but Seb has gotten nervous again.

"So… I didn't know what we could do after this," Seb starts, and he wipes his hands down his jeans, and then reaches into his back pocket. "So, I went and asked the guys for some ideas and they kind of came up with something for us to do… but um, only if you want to."

He takes the proffered piece of paper and unfolds it, reading it quickly, laughing aloud several times at the almost commentary style of Nick's writing. He's done a similar thing before, at someone's birthday party. This is… going to be more fun than that was. He's going to make sure of it.

Dave grins, nods and then walks back into the greenhouse before returning with a red leaf. He laughs and slides his phone out of his pocket and makes a shooing gesture before following Dave back into the tropical greenhouse.

"I'm not letting them get out of this through a loop hole of not taking a photo of where you got it."

"Good point. That _everything_ they mentioned. They do realize that could be quite a lot of stuff right?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure they only meant it in relation to…um, sex supplies."

"Yeah. I _got_ that. It'll still be quite a lot…"

* * *

><p>Dave's trying to look devious, an effect slightly ruined by the slight blush but he leans forward and presses a quick kiss to his cheek, because he has to admire Dave's determination to not be afraid of the sexual aspect of their relationship, because he has to admit that for the first time in his life he's quietly terrified. He tampers it down, knows he's doing good so far and sends the photo to Nick along with the text <em>Challenge accepted.<em>

They return the golf buggy to Neil and walk back to the main cluster of buildings, discussing where they could possibly find the other fourteen items on the list. Some of them are easy, thanks to Trent, but others will pose a bit more difficulty. Although they both know they won't rest until they've won. Stopping at the kitchen to return the bag they both express their gratitude at the lunch. Lesley, the chef on duty seems pleased, saying it offered a nice change to her normal routine. Then Dave asks for a vegetable for a photo shoot and they end up explaining the scavenger hunt they're doing.

He hands the list over reluctantly, suddenly embarrassed about some of the contents but she cackles in delight before walking into a large walk-in fridge and then the pantry. She hands them a head of broccoli, an apple, and four bags of candy. Seb makes her take them all back so he can take a photo and then hands over his phone so a photo can be taken of him and Dave holding the broccoli head between them. It has to be one of the most random photos he has in his phone.

She opens the door to the dining hall, the one students aren't normally allowed through, and suggests they try Natalie for lipstick. At their obviously equally blank faces she sighs and says '_the receptionist in the main entrance'._ The dining hall is almost empty, and when Dave grabs a spoon, turning it and waving it in the air, instructing him to be ready to take a photo his mouth goes dry. Oh god, he's really going to do it. Dave's eyes are twinkling and he licks up the length of the spoon, tongue swirling over the bowl and flicking out to the tip of the spoon before starting at the bottom again. He watches, enthralled, can feel his pulse quickening as his eyes follow the length of the spoon and Dave's mouth, lips, tongue. _Fuck._

"You actually going to take a photo?" Dave asks, grinning and looking far too pleased with himself.

"You did that on purpose…"

Dave snorts.

"Of course. I wanted to see how enamored you are with my tongue."

"Very enamored. Far too enamored for my own good. Now will you stop fucking teasing…"

"I'm not teasing."

He's not either. The teasing tone has gone completely and Dave's eyes are serious, intent and _holy shit_ he actually means it. He swallows. _Okay then_. He nods, once, sharply, trying to convey that he's okay with that. He didn't think _he'd_ be the one putting the breaks on the physical side of their relationship, but apparently Dave had been completely serious yesterday when he said he didn't want to take things slow. Okay. He can do this, follow Dave's lead. He holds up the spoon again and nods toward him and he remembers he's meant to be taking a photo and this time it's a still action shot, just Dave with his tongue pressed to the metal of the spoon. He leans forward and they kiss again, slower this time, a new understanding between them of just where this might be leading them.

* * *

><p>The paperclip they find easily, Seb snapping away with his phone as Dave opens the drawer and links several clips together to make a necklace before hanging it around his neck. He knows Seb is sending the pictures to Nick as they progress, and if he were Nick he'd be getting a bit worried, because they're going to blitz this easily. They've found the dime by complete fluke, laying beside the paperclips and true to Lesley's suggestion they find a young woman doing filing in the front office.<p>

They ask if they could maybe have a lipstick and at her confused look they go on to explain. Seb flicks through the photos, showing her the collection so far and like Lesley she asks for the list. Seb seems less reluctant to hand it over this time and it pays off when Natalie reaches for a large handbag underneath the desk. She pulls out five different tubes of lipstick, two bottles of nail polish and inspects them before handing them over.

"I have two of that one, and that makes my skin look pasty," she says, indicating the bright orangey-red nail polish.

"Thank you so much, this is great. Really. Thanks," Dave says, and he means it. While finding the items one by one is probably the intent, he kind of wants the date over.

"I have a spare pair of um… _panties,_" Natalie says, whispering the last word, and he's completely thrown by the statement. Seb just looks curious.

"Why?" Seb asks and the look he gets in return would be hilarious if he wasn't flooded with sudden understanding. _Gross._

"They _are_ clean of course. Although your friends don't have to know that…"

Seb grins at that, making her pose with the underwear hanging from one index finger and holding the lipstick and nail polish in her other hand.

"If that photo ever becomes publicly available I will hunt you down. Or put something damaging on your school record. Either or."

They both nod in understanding, and he hopes Seb doesn't send it off to Nick anyway, because this type of photo could probably get her fired, despite the completely innocent nature of it. She gets them to put the lipstick on so she can take a photo for them before offering them tissues to wipe it off.

"You know, there's that disgusting floral arrangement on the second floor. I'm pretty sure it has some twigs and berries in it. Just make sure no one catches you taking them."

They thank her and he starts to head for the second floor but stops at the feel of Seb's hand on his arm.

"I think we can get two other bits before we go upstairs. Save time…"

"Which ones?"

"There's a dove cote in the garden we were in yesterday, so we can probably find a feather near it, then we can take a photo with the statue…"

"Cool. Lead the way…"

Sure enough they find dozens of feathers littering the ground and nearby bushes and he pick one up while Seb takes a picture. This has to be the most well documented first date ever in existence, short of actually filming it. Around a couple of corners they come to a small garden, the centerpiece of which is a replica statue of David.

"The principle's office," Seb says, pointing at the large bay window that overlooks the garden, and yeah, he's hoping that on a Sunday the principle has somewhere other to be than in his office because if he is in there he's probably about to get a show. Seb hands him his phone and goes over to the statue, walking around it a couple of times. He watches, not breathing, as Seb lowers himself to his knees in front of the statue. He points and clicks, and he looks at the photo, and sure enough, it looks exactly like Seb is giving the guy head. He goes over and pulls Seb to his feet.

"Come on, let's get this finished…"

They don't talk as they head back inside, stopping just long enough beside the flower arrangement to snap a photo and one of the dried twigs with berries attached.

"I have a tie in my room," Seb says, and he nods, because it's been leading to this all afternoon, and he really wants to make out with Seb, let it flow where it wants to.

He stands quietly as Seb unlocks the door to his room and sends a text. He can't help grin at the knowledge that the text is probably to Drew, telling him to stay away, but he also has a fluttery nervous feeling about what might be about to happen as Seb locks the door. He kind of half expects-hopes for Seb to pounce on him and isn't sure if he's relieved or disappointed when Seb goes to his desk draw and pulls out an eraser, snapping a photo, and then doing the same while pulling a tie from a rack in his wardrobe.

"Tie me up?"

It's phrased as a question, but he hears it almost as a command and he pulls the length of silk from between Seb's fingers and takes his phone from him. Seb holds out his hands, wrists together and he licks his lips. He's never thought about tying someone up before. His thoughts have always been tame, mainly because he figured he'd be lucky just to have a guy want to make out with him. He's so glad he was wrong. He wraps the length of silk around once, careful not to make it too tight and ties a bow. It's a terrible way to treat a tie, but he's pretty sure from the way Seb's breathing has picked up that the tie itself is the last thing on his mind. He takes a picture and then slides the phone into Seb's back pocket before pulling it loose again and letting it drop to the floor.

Then Seb's body is pressed against him, lips frantically moving against his, fingers digging into his ass, and it's so sudden he doesn't respond for all of about three seconds before he's kissing back, hands moving to cup Sebastian's face. It's been building all day, this need to just be close to him, teasing but _not_ teasing, pressure that needs release. He likes that Seb isn't being gentle, treating him like a delicate flower. Trusts that he will say if he's not happy about something. This is not that thing.

He groans, rubs his body against Seb's, is flooded with relief-desire-_want_ when he feels Seb's cock starting to harden against his own. He's not alone in this, and when Seb moans into his neck he feels himself grow harder. He arches his neck as Seb kisses down and then back up, and his entire body jolts when he feels a hand suddenly pressing against his cock.

"This okay?"

"Yeah. Fuck yeah…" Dave mutters, thrusting against the hand which is now rubbing intently and with definite purpose. He feels shy about returning the gesture, but wants to make Seb feel just as good, although he's pretty sure Seb is enjoying his thigh just fine, grinding against it and making him feel increasingly turned on, and he has no idea if there's an upper limit to this type of thing.

He winds and arm around his waist, hand fisting into the folds of his shirt, other hand curving around the back of his head and he kisses along the line of Seb's jaw to his ear and he nips at the earlobe. Seb bucks against him and he repeats the tiny nip, sucks lightly, and Seb moans his name and the hand on his dick speeds up. '_God yes…Seb'_. If Seb weren't similarly aroused he'd feel embarrassed at how hard he is, and just how fucking close he is to coming. He has the image of Seb kneeling, pretending to give the statue a blowjob and his mind fires off sparks knowing that he's probably going to get one of those sooner rather than later. _Holy shit._ He's going to get everything, with this guy, and he knows he can't say or do anything that Seb will make fun of. He can't do anything wrong and that knowledge is freeing, to be able to trust him so fully with his heart and body.

"Kiss me…" Seb demands, and he has no valid reason not to, slides his hot swollen lips over Seb's, their mouths open and tongues tangling. He tries the rolling motion with his tongue, hopes it's not too freaky and Seb does pull back, almost going cross-eyed to study his tongue. He repeats the action, feels the muscles in his tongue ripple and the fingers on his dick tighten.

"Fucking _hell_," Seb mutters, and he _pounces_, his mouth attacked with biting nips, fingers curling and tugging in his hair, and Seb is humping his leg desperately. He's being guided to the bed, and fuck he hates the single beds here, now more than ever. He lowers himself, and Seb somehow manages to maintain the hand job and kissing, and he has the brief thought regarding the definition of a hand job if no skin-on-skin contact is actually happening.

All thought apart from Seb's body above him evaporate and Seb seems to be searching his face for any hesitancy. He reaches out a hand, tentative, and touches the solid warm length of his clothes erection. Knowing he's caused it is all sorts of empowering and Seb takes the movement for what it is, full permission that he's more than ready for what they are doing, although the fact that there's no move to take off clothes is something he's quietly grateful for. There're steps, and then there's the long-jump.

Seb's positioned them so he's grinding their erections together, the friction between their pants generating even more heat and he's certain they could start a fire between them if it were possible. Seb's face is above him, alternating between kisses to his mouth and bites to his shoulders. He isn't a hundred percent sure, but he rests his hands on Seb's ass and the resounding moan has him tightening his grip. _'Harder.' _So this is good. He starts thrusting upwards, increasing the pressure and _fuck_ it feels _amazing._

"God yes, close," Seb mutters, and well, if _that_ isn't the biggest stroke to his ego he's ever received.

He comes first, no idea what he says because all he can hear is the rushing of blood in his ears, the warm wetness spreading in his pants while Seb kisses him, still thrusting, his breath coming short-sharp, and he feels sensitive all over, the repeated friction a mix between uncomfortable and arousing. Then Seb is biting his shoulder, grunting and he digs his fingers into his ass cheeks and feels a full body shudder and breathy moan as Seb's entire body seems to relax on top of him. He never wants the novelty of this to wear off.

* * *

><p>It's been a <em>long<em> time since he's come in his pants, but he's kind of glad in a perverted way, because he's pretty sure he can convince Dave to go commando for the rest of the afternoon. He moves carefully, doesn't want to end up on the floor on his ass and ends up instead balanced precariously along the edge before Dave moves to his side as well. He wants to clean up, but first he wants to make sure Dave is okay…

"You…good?"

"Understatement of the year. But for lack of a better word because my brain is currently mush, I am _good_…"

He kisses him, slowly, gently, runs a fingertip over his brow ridge and nose.

"Good thing the hunt thing doesn't have a time limit…" Dave says, and then starts chuckling, it morphing into a full bodied belly laugh and he starts laughing as well, and they just feed off each other, laughing, until they're hysterical and breathless, a different type of tension seeping away.

"So, it was a good first date?"

"Amazing first date… perfect. Thank you. I've got a lot to live up to when it's my turn…"

"Mmm, well, it's actually not over yet. Come on, let's uh, clean up and go collect our winnings…"

Dave blushes at the mention of cleaning up and he can't resist kissing him again.

"I'll go get changed in the bathroom. Give you some privacy. Tissues and baby wipes in the top drawer. And if you want to put your underwear in my laundry hamper I'm not going to complain…"

The blush deepens and he smirks before sitting up, grabbing clean underwear and pants before heading to the bathroom. He takes his time changing, doesn't want to barge in on Dave and make him feel uncomfortable. He's all for pushing Dave's limits and boundaries, but in a way that he hopes leaves Dave an option every time. Walking in on him while he's potentially changing is not okay. Not until he's ready for that. He gives it another ten minutes before knocking on the door and opening it slowly.

Dave's sitting on the bed, holding the tie and Seb feels a rush of desire go through him again. He's never been tied down before, mainly because he's never trusted anyone enough to tie him down, and he doubts Dave realizes the significance of his earlier request, but there's no denying the spark of interest, so it's definitely something they can explore at a later date.

They go through the list one last time, ticking everything off. The only thing remains is the painting of nails, and he convinces Dave the common room is the best place, warm, comfortable and well ventilated. They walk hand in hand and enter the room to catcalls and wolf whistles. He flips them the finger. Of course Drew shared the text he sent earlier.

"I don't see any nail polish on that finger nail," Nick calls out, and Dave laughs, waving the small jar triumphantly, sitting down on the three-seater sofa and removing his shoes.

He hands over all the items and his phone. The others have all crowded around, bags of candy already grabbed and opened, Drew is looking at the panties in confusion and he can hear him muttering '_those aren't Erica's' _under his breath. He goes and sits beside Dave, toeing off his shoes and reaches for little bottle. He's not aiming for precision, just a swipe of color and he works quickly, asking Trent to take a photo with his phone when he starts on Dave's feet. He's feeling warm and relaxed, pleased that this weird first date has been a success.

"Oh look, a photo of Seb blowing David!" Nick calls out and he's cackling with amusement and Seb rolls his eyes as he forces the other guys to look at the photo of him and the statue. He wonders if that was the reason that particular statue was chosen, or whether it was the location outside the principle's office that was the clincher. Dave is blushing, but doesn't look unhappy or uncomfortable, which are good things. He moves carefully, making sure he doesn't get any nail polish on the carpet or upholstery so that he's lying on the sofa, his head on Dave's lap and he falls asleep feeling warm and happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**: So sorry for the super long delay. If I could have split the last chapter up and posted it in two parts I would have, but it just all had to be together. I have been writing, just not this (Online and Anonymous has kind of been demanding all my attention). I am pretty much back in the groove up updating everything every 7-10 days at least though (if not more often).

* * *

><p><strong>PART NINE<strong>

He's still friends with most of the Warblers on Facebook, and when he looks at his homepage on Sunday night Nick has been _busy._ He would normally ignore the pictures, but he recognizes Dave in nearly all of them and he's drawn in. He recognizes Sebastian too unfortunately, but he clicks into the album, and it's set up like a time line, and he reads the first photo caption about two love birds going on their first date and having a quest they must fulfill. Some of the photos are clearly covert, taken from the side with someone's phone, but other photos are crisp, clear and plainly show how happy Dave looks. Sebastian as well, which he'll only admit to himself grudgingly, and never out loud.

There are _a lot_ of photos, he reads the captions, the text in the photos, and he's kind of taken aback by the fact that this is the kind of date he'd like, although without the lewd tasks so much. He knows Dave is a romantic, and he'd assumed when he'd started looking that he'd organized the date. The fact that _Sebastian_ has organized it makes him feel slightly less hostile toward him. _Slightly. _The clincher is the final picture, Dave asleep, arm draped around Sebastian, who is also asleep, head on Dave's lap. They look… good together.

He shuts his computer down, mulling over what he's just been looking at, what Sebastian had said to him a little less than two weeks ago. _You have no idea of the gem you let slip through your fingers. He's… exquisite. Inside and out_. The words repeat over and over in his head, and sure, Sebastian might say that, but his history with Dave doesn't allow him to just see him as the person he is now, despite everything that has happened.

They have a history, one he just can't shove away, although he doesn't care about it nearly as much as Blaine does. He has forgiven Dave. Completely and utterly. But Dave's feelings for him, the ones he'd declared on Valentine's Day, that he _still_ hasn't told Blaine about… well, for those feelings to be so easily forgotten after only three months… He sighs. He knows he said to Dave that he wasn't really in love with him, and he supposes this just proves him right, but he can't help feeling a little hurt that he's apparently so easy to get over. And judging from the photos it's pretty obvious Dave is completely over him. Not that there's anything for him to be over, but… _God_. He's so confused.

He gets ready for bed and right on cue his phone rings. Blaine. For their nightly goodnight chat. He flicks off the lights and hops into his bed, hoping the sound of Blaine talking can wash over him and take his mind away from obsessing over Dave and his fledgling relationship status with Sebastian.

"Hey…"

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. Been catching up on some school work seeing as _someone_ kept me a little too preoccupied last night…" Blaine says, voice teasing, and he smiles sadly into the darkness of his room. Everything seems to be reminding him of the fact that he's only got weeks left of school. Turning up everyday is pretty much a formality at this stage, and the teachers aren't even handing out homework, because no one seems to be taking their last few weeks seriously. Except Blaine has an entire school year left and he's going to be in New York.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Just… thinking."

"What about?"

"College. Leaving you. Just feeling a bit sad…"

"It's only a year and then I'll be there too, We'll be fine."

"I know… I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But there's Skype and chat and holidays. Plus I can visit you in New York!"

"Yeah."

He listens as Blaine talks, excited about what they'll be getting up to in New York, and he wonders if he's feeling down just because he knows he'll be leaving Blaine behind, or he's a bit bitter because Sebastian and Dave have just hooked up and are both moving to New York. He'd liked the idea of Dave being in New York with him, someone to hang out with and talk to, but with Sebastian in the picture he doesn't expect to see much of Dave. Even thinking that makes him feel selfish and he sighs.

* * *

><p>"You have to help me, I mean… it's my turn and I have no idea!"<p>

"Dude, it's not a competition. Just… offer him a BJ or something."

He chokes on his drink and glares at Drew. Adam is laughing and he glares at him for good measure.

"Fucking fat lot of good you two are…"

"Dude, there's only so much to do around here… I mean, come on. It's not like we're a raving metropolis out here."

He sighs, because they have a point. He just really wants his first date to be as successful and unique as the one Seb organized for him. Sure, Seb would understand if it was watching a movie or going out for dinner, but they have heaps of time for that, and he wants the first one to be special. He waves Drew and Adam off as they leave. It's after lunch, Seb is off with the Warblers practicing for the end of year performance, which he'd usually sit in on, but he'd wanted to plan. Except an hour later he still has nothing and lunch is almost over.

"Dave right?"

He looks up and the chef from Sunday is grinning at him and he nods.

"Yeah. Hi… Lesley?" He asks, because he's hazarding a guess.

"Got it in one. You look down… boy trouble?"

He laughs, because well, _yeah_, but that's wonderful thing to have, considering his troubles of a few months ago.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out a date. Ideally needs to be on the grounds and I can't exactly repeat Sunday…"

"When?"

"Tonight."

She snorts in amusement and glances around.

"You ever cook?"

"Uh, no, not really…" _Never._

"Well… how about a cooking lesson for the two of you? After dinner and we've cleared up for the night of course, but… you ever been in the staff dining room?"

"There's a staff dining room?"

"Yep. Small. Nicely decorated. Quiet. Empty after eight…"

He looks up to meet her eyes and she's grinning, looks mischievous and he grins back.

* * *

><p>Dave is dressed normally, just in jeans and t-shirt, but he still manages to look good. He's not sure he'll ever be able to pull off such casual clothes so confidently. His breath catches when he watches the muscles move in Dave's arms and he forces himself to focus on something else. Date. It's only Tuesday night, but Dave had insisted on organizing a date, and also insisting that they try and cram three in before the weekend, although he's not exactly sure why three is a magical number, and there's nothing special happening <em>this<em> weekend.

"So, where are you taking me? Drew said you were clueless at lunch…" Seb asks, and he's starving, Dave telling him that they're doing something for dinner. And that was it. He doesn't know if they're going out, or staying in or making out in the car. He hopes it involves food though, because he's not sure he can gather much enthusiasm for much else if it doesn't involve food.

"Yeah, I _was_… and Drew was as useful as tits on a bull…"

He snorts, because that sounds fairly accurate.

"And…?"

"It's a surprise. Come on…"

"We're walking?"

"Yep… you're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Uh… no?"

"Sweet. Didn't think so."

He lets Dave lead him through the dining hall and he starts getting an idea when they reach the door to the kitchen and Dave knocks. Lesley opens it and ushers them inside, passing Dave an apron and gesturing for him to take a seat. He sits and Dave grins at him, tying the apron around his waist. Dave's going to cook for him, and he has no idea if Dave can cook or not, but he definitely likes the look of the apron. Lesley is describing the meal, and it sounds amazing although the look on Dave's face looks alarmed.

Of course nothing goes to plan and he sits there, torn between laughing hysterically and feeling bad that everything seems to be going wrong. Dave manages to cook the linguine into a solid mass, burn the slow-oven-roasted tomatoes, set fire to his apron and drop what looks like perfectly baked salmon on the floor. To her credit Lesley doesn't swear or yell or even make a tutting sound under her breath. The only time she'd been slightly less than composed was when she'd had to pat Dave down with a wet teatowel to put out the fire.

"God, I totally suck at this…" Dave says and he looks to him desperately and he can't help but grin. He doesn't care if Dave can cook or not, and as first dates go it's definitely memorable, although food wise he's even hungrier than before, the smell of cooking food making his stomach grumble, even if none of it's currently edible.

"You don't suck. You're just a novice. Go and have a seat, I'll bring you guys something to eat."

Dave nods but looks dejected and his heart aches, because he just wants Dave to feel good. He follows Dave to the staff dining room and wow… _romantic_. It's all dim lights and sweet smelling. Only one of the tables is set, and as the door closes behind them he reaches for Dave's hand, curls his fingers around and tugs.

"Thank you…"

"Pfft. I didn't even do anything…" Dave mutters, and he twines his arms around Dave's waist, pulling the tie of the apron and runs his hands up Dave's back.

"No one's ever cooked for me before… no one's ever _wanted_ to cook for me before," he corrects, before Dave makes another disparaging comment about not actually cooking anything. He lets the apron fall to the floor and presses himself against Dave's body. They don't have any time, not with Lesley bringing them something to eat any moment, but he wants to offer some reassurance. "That you wanted to, that just… it's a nice feeling. I like it. Now, you going to kiss me?"

Dave doesn't need to be asked twice, and he feels his fingers run through the shorter hair at the back of his head, and he just lets himself relax against Dave's body, and it's wonderful to know the strength of the other person is sufficient to hold him. Their lips slide and taste, and he catches Dave's bottom lip and nips softly, groans when Dave's arm moves to wrap around his waist and hold him more firmly against him and okay, food isn't important right now. He won't starve to death.

"See, you clearly have other talents…" They jump apart at the sound of her voice and she laughs at them before looking expectantly at the set table. "Trust me boys, I've seen far more risqué things than _that_ in my years… Here, crème brûlée for starters, and then your main. We're dining in reverse tonight gentlemen."

They sit as she places two dishes down, and it's presented immaculately and he wonders where she used to work, because her talents are clearly wasted at a school for boys, private or not. Now is not the time to ask though and she leaves them to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note**: Sorry about the delay. If you follow me on tumblr you know why, but needless to say updating stories was the least of my concerns. And then when I was writing, it wasn't this.

I will always update as often as possible, and I will never abandon a fic. Hopefully this makes up for my absence – I can't believe I left Dave and Seb 'trapped' in a dining room for so long… There are 3-4 more chapters after this. Probably. Then an epilogue. Probably.

* * *

><p><strong>PART TEN<strong>

Lesley slides a pizza between them before returning with two smaller dishes, what looks like toasted bread with chopped tomatoes on it and a dish of chocolate covered fruit.

"So I lied. You get two desserts. I'm bringing it all out now because I'm leaving for the night." She looks between them, hands on her hips. "I expect this room to be spotless tomorrow when I come in. Place the dishes to the left of the main sink in the kitchen and make sure you lock all the doors. We good?"

He and Seb both nod, although he's a bit distracted by Seb's foot. A foot which is shoe-less and pressing against his cock and has been since he started eating the crème _brûlée _like he was giving the spoon a blow job. He's pretty sure he knows _exactly_ what's on Seb's mind and it isn't helping the tightness in his pants, and he knows Seb must be able to feel him, warm and firm, against his foot, and he can't remember the last time he breathed. Or swallowed.

"Pizza?" Seb offers and he blinks, because Lesley has left and he hadn't even noticed, and Seb is smirking at him, because of course he knows exactly what type of effect he has on Dave. _Bastard_. He lets Seb move a couple of slices onto his plate and is grateful that it's nothing fancy which he wouldn't know how to eat.

"You're very good for my ego Fuzz…"

"Your ego…fuck…doesn't need… stroking."

"Mmm, no, but something does…"

The pressure on his cock increases slightly and Seb is eating like there's nothing out of the ordinary, seems completely unconcerned as he takes controlled bites. He knows he's the opposite, feels hot all over, and his face must be flushed and eating is the last thing on his mind right now but he reaches for a slice of pizza anyway. They don't talk, instead just look, eyes locked, and he's having difficulty swallowing. He thought he'd be more nervous than this, but apparently horniness overrides nerves.

He's in no doubt of where this is going, although he's not quite sure how far exactly it will go. He knows Seb will stop as soon as he says the word, but right now making any type of coherent noise seems a bit too much to ask. He's having to concentrate just on breathing and eating as it is, his cock feeling harder and harder as it fills, and he needs to shift, adjust, so he does with a small embarrassed smile which just seems to make Seb even more pleased.

He's never been the focus of so much intense sexual observation before. _Never_. It's a bit scary, but it makes his skin tingle with awareness that he's desirable, which he'd never thought before. The clatter of plates being stacked and sudden loss of warm foot makes him startle out of his reverie and Seb is moving plates, pushing his chair back and instead of getting him to move drags the small table away from him.

He watches as Seb lowers himself between his parted knees, watches Seb's tongue dart out lips now shiny with saliva, and _holy shit_, he's actually going to be getting a blowjob. Seb's hands run up his thighs, fingers digging in firmly, before fingers are tugging at his fly. Oh yeah, he needs his pants open, or off, or… he's not sure really, but he follows Seb's lead, stands on shaky legs so his pants can be pulled down to his knees before being pushed back down to sit.

His cock is aching, but the air of the room offers some cool relief except the proximity of Seb's mouth means he can feel warm moist air puffing over sensitive skin. He'd feel embarrassed if Seb looked anything but aroused right now, and that's gratifying. He knows Seb's sexual history; he's been open about it, and he's about to be the lucky recipient of years of experience and practice. He jerks at the warm wet press of tongue licking up the length of his cock and he meets green eyes as Seb touches a kiss to the head of his cock, smirks up at him.

"Pay attention, there'll be a test later…"

Dave groans and shuts his eyes, the over stimulation of seeing him like that, mouth right next to his cock, is too much.

"Paying attention. Right. Because I'll be able to pay attention to anything else… Fuck Seb, stop teasing already…"

The suddenness of the heat and suction which suddenly surround his cock make him jerk again and his head falls back, eyes flying open but all he can see is the muted monochromatic tones of the ceiling moldings. He's sure, if he could properly concentrate, that he'd be able to feel the ridges on the top of Seb's mouth, but his mind has shut down to mono-syllabic words. Hot. Wet. Tight. _Tongue_. Seb's fascination with his own tongue suddenly makes a bit more sense, and he wonders what it would feel like to give a blow job, and he really can't wait to try.

He can feel Seb's hands on his naked thighs, fingers rubbing over the light dusting of hair, and he feels a vibration along the length of his cock, _fuck, _he's _moaning_. He groans and thrusts up slightly only to have Seb's hand tighten fast, fingers digging in firmly but he looks down and –

"_Fuck…_"

The sight is Seb's head, bobbing over his cock, and he can feel warm tightness, the even _warmer_ heat at the back of his mouth, the flick of tongue over the head when he draws back. He's not moving too fast, seems content to draw it out and work him up to fever pitch, although he's pretty much already there, what with the whole spoon fellating and foot rubbing against his cock that he's endured in the last twenty minutes. '_Fucking hell'_ he mutters, wondering if it's a blessing or curse that has granted him Seb as his first boyfriend, because it might kill him.

When he feels fingers curl around him, feels the speed pick up, the sucking become more insistent his whole body tightens, muscles taut, pressure coiling in his stomach and his skin zaps and tingles and he can feel it pulsing, building up.

"Seb. Seb. _Seb_. Fuck… Seb…guh…"

He's trying to say something coherent, wants to tell him he's close, wants to scream his name because right now he's all he cares about. Sebastian has started deeper movements, he has nothing to compare it to, but right now it's the best thing he's ever experienced in his life. The hot firm drag of lips up and down his cock, the friction, the surely deliberate pressure of tongue, the fast firm jerks of hand that complement the movement of his mouth.

It goes black when he comes. Or his eyes roll back and all he can see is the inside of his head. He makes a sound, an embarrassingly animalistic sound he's sure he could never repeat unless in the throes of an orgasm and all his bones feel like magma. He's gasping, and he's pretty sure he looks as sexy as a fish flopping about on a pier but Seb's eyes are dark and make him _feel_ sexy. He watches as shiny red lips finish sucking, feels his tongue swirl around his cock and he groans again, pretty sure more of that attention would make him hard again.

Then Seb is up, straddling his leg, hands unbuttoning and pulling out his cock and fuck it, he really wants to return the favor, although he doubts very much he'd be able to do it with even a tenth of the skill or practice given that it'd be his first time. His hand wraps around Seb's, who is jerking himself off with fast rapid strokes, trying to still the movement.

"Seb, please, I want…"

"No. Too close. Next time… I promise. Just… _fuck_."

His hand is wrapped around Seb's cock, and it feels exactly like his own. Longer though, not as thick, and then Seb's hand is covering his, encouraging him to _move_ and he starts pumping. He knows how to do this at least, and Seb's thrusting into his hand, mouth on his neck, placing little nips and licks, and he wonders for a brief second why he isn't kissing him and he turns his head to catch his mouth and _oh_. That's why. The taste is foreign, and bitter, but sex isn't meant to be clean, tidy and pretty and he opens his mouth wider, sliding his longue alongside the length of Seb's. The tongue that was just around his cock and just the idea of it is more arousing than it probably should be.

"Harder, I'm not going to break…" Seb mutters, biting into his shoulder and thrusting harder into his curled fist, his free hand curling into his hair and digging into his scalp. He wraps his arm around Seb's waist and holds him, his other hand holding in what has to be a bruisingly hard grip, moving his hand as fast as he can, which might finally be fast enough because Seb removes his hand so they're both curled in his hair and he's being kissed and he wants to enjoy the feel of lips, but he needs to focus on getting Seb off.

"Fuck… _Dave_… fuck _yes_… uh…"

He's glad he doesn't have to wait long because his hand was starting to ache, not that he'd ever admit it, or have even stopped, but the rapid hip movements, muttered swearing and forehead pressed to his shoulder is all a precursor to the warm stickiness on his hand, soaking through his shirt… through Seb's shirt, and he can feel it sticking and screw it, he wipes his hand on his shirt, because it's going straight in the laundry anyway.

Seb is kissing him again and he takes his time kissing back, feeling relaxed and sated. When Seb finally pulls back to survey the damage between them he bites his lip. Maybe he should have licked his hand clean? Instead Seb is running a finger over the wet patches on his shirt, fingernail scraping over the fabric and he looks up to meet his eyes.

"This is my new favorite shirt…" Seb says, winking.

* * *

><p>He never thought next time would be the next morning, and the possibility of them actually sleeping in the same bed last night had been tempting, but he'd resisted. He kind of has plans for that, although he's not going to resist if it happens naturally. He just wants it to be special, which makes him feel like an imposter has taken up residence in his head, but it's <em>Dave<em>, and well, he wants everything to be special. Which is why he'd texted Adam and told him to get the hell out of his dorm room if he didn't want a tutorial on gay sex. Not that he's planning on sex, but he kind of wants to watch Dave sleep. He tiptoes over to the side of his bed and is contemplating the floor or the bed when Dave speaks, causing him to jump.

"I'm not asleep," Dave states. "You texted Adam. Who has Bruno going _Wassup? I'm at Milan Fashion Week!_ as his text alert. Then he called you a dozen names under his breath while stumbling around in the dark getting dressed before stomping out saying you owed him big time…"

"I… didn't think that through very well."

"You think?" Dave replies, snorting gently but reaching a hand out and he sits on the edge of the bed, letting Dave curl his body around him.

"Shut up, my minds been a bit… preoccupied."

"You mean it's thinking about sex again?"

"Pfft. You underestimate my multitasking abilities. I can think about sex all the time, I never stop, I just think about over things at the same time…" and he has been thinking. He lay in bed last night thinking. About York. How he pretty much wants Dave beside him all the time, probably to an unhealthy degree, but he can't find it in himself to care.

"Seb? What's up?"

"Just… thinking. Not about sex."

"Um. Okay?"

"I was thinking aboutNew York. When we move there in August. I just… had an idea." It's a pretty far-out idea, and he can't even fathom that this is good, and his parents would likely veto it, but he kind of wants to put it out there anyway.

"What aboutNew York?" Dave asks, and his voice has gone quiet, cautious and he twists to look at him. He looks guarded, wary, and he wonders what is making him look like that.

"You know my parents apartment, the one I'll be living in?"

"Yeah?" Dave says slowly.

"You know how I have to find a roommate to share it with?" Something he's thought a ridiculous idea, but something his father had insisted on, which he's only just started to realize might have some benefits.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe, uh, you could be my roommate."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The look Dave gives him doesn't fill him with confidence and he feels sick. He's never felt this way about _anyone_ before, Dave is his first boyfriend, and it just seems… well, it's what he wants, and he's used to going for what he wants. And getting it. Except the look he's getting now is telling him that he may have just screwed up.

"Seb… fuck Seb…"

Then Dave is scrambling up, his face is being held in large warm hands and he's being kissed like Dave needs it to live, and okay, so he hasn't screwed up. Thank fuck. Dave is nibbling down his neck, and he _likes_ this Dave, dressed in nothing but boxers and t-shirt, likes the idea of having him walk around an apartment naked, becoming more and more confidant.

"So, that's a yes?"

Dave pulls away, and he's smiling, but his eyes are serious and he shakes his head.

"Seb, it's… I'm not ready to live with you. I mean… it's Wednesday. We can count how long we've been going out on one hand. In _days_. I think moving in together is a bit… uh, soon?"

"Oh."

"Also I'm meant to live on campus for my freshman year… remember?"

"Yeah…" he sighs. "I'd forgotten." _Damn it_. "Just, who else am I going to find to live with me that puts up with all my shit and doesn't mind my boyfriend being there all the time?"

He gets a thorough kiss for that, and he's not sure if it's for the boyfriend comment, or the _all the time_ comment, but he kisses back.

"I thought you were going to tell me you were breaking up with me when we moved toNew York."

"_What_?"

"You looked all sad and serious, like you had to tell me bad news…"

"Fuck no. No. _No._ I'm sorry… Why would I want to break up with you once we're inNew York?"

Dave shrugs and looks away and he sighs, loops his hands around his neck and pulls his face close.

"You thought… you thought that I'd want this to be over by August?" Dave says nothing but shrugs, and he doesn't raise his eyes to meet him and he's reminded of exactly how far Dave has come, but how far he still has to go, and how much damage he'd done. "Sorry, but you're kind of stuck with me… for a long while. I'm not going getting rid of my first boyfriend just so I can be single in New York. I'm kind of attached to you. A lot."

He follows each statement with a kiss to Dave's face, wanting to drive his point home, because asking Dave to move in with him after five days of officially being together is completely crazy, but it doesn't make him wrong.

"This time next year, when you can live away from campus… will you think about it then?"

_That_ makes Dave's head snap up, eyes wide and he stares back, bites his lip and swallows nervously.

"I… okay. In a year… Sure."

He's pretty sure his grin splits his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**: It's short, however the graduation party at Seb's house is next and it's kind of long and I wanted it all in one chapter.

**PART ELEVEN**

He feels slightly voyeuristic as he reads through all the Facebook profiles of the Warblers trying to figure out what is going on. He'd simply look at Dave's, but he doesn't have a Facebook account anymore, and he can't say he blames him. And _he's_ definitely not friends with Sebastian. Blaine is though. And he knows Blaine's user details. He bites his lip, because it feels like a misuse of trust. He sighs. He can't do that.

Instead he sends a friend request to the last person he'd ever want to consider a friend and is surprised when it's accepted within minutes and without comment. There's obviously still time for Sebastian to make some kind of sarcastic comment on his wall or something, but he can always delete it if it annoys him too much. He immediately heads to Sebastian's page, and he knows he's likely doing the same thing to his page, but he can't bring himself to care. He knows Dave had another date last night and he's curious to know what he organized.

He reads Sebastian's status; _'Awesome date last night. And now I know what to get Fuzz for graduation.'_ Fortunately the Warblers and some other friends are clearly just as curious and he reads all the comments, finds out that Dave _cooked_. He didn't know Dave could cook. There's some general teasing about that fact that Sebastian didn't get back to his room until past midnight, and also Sebastian starts hassling Drew about a gift basket being ready for after graduation and he kind of wishes he was back at Dalton, just so he knew what the hell was going on.

The little red flag indicating a new alert pops up and he clicks in to find an event invitation. A graduation party. At Sebastian's house. He checks the other guests and Blaine is there and has already RSVPd, which is slightly annoying, but not surprising, and Blaine could have mentioned it, he's not exactly been the most attentive recently with everything that's been going on. It's this weekend, and Dalton's graduation is two weeks before McKinley's, and then he realizes why the party is early. All the boarders that live further afield wouldn't be around for a party after graduation and he clicks on accept.

**FD**

Sebastian rolls his eyes and huffs. He's stopped with the nicknames and the baiting, not completely because that would be impossible, but enough. Just because he's learning self-restraint when it comes to Kurt Hummel doesn't mean he wants to be on a fucking double date with him. Though the slow way Dave smiles at him when he knows Sebastian has bitten his tongue, the slide of fingers on his knee under the table, it's a damn good incentive to at least _play _nice, even if he's not _thinking_ nice. He presses his knee against Dave's catching his hand between their legs and raising an eyebrow, as if asking what he's going to do next.

When Dave laughs and just leans toward him for a kiss he can't hold back his surprise but he doesn't stop it. He can bring it up with Dave later, because Lima isn't exactly the friendliest of places to be openly gay, but neither is he going to stop Dave making such an open and free gesture and he kisses back softly, gently, with none of the proud passion flowing through him at this confident and smile Dave.

When they pull apart he can't read the look on Hummel's face but he sneers at him slightly anyway, and Blaine just looks puzzled. He holds Dave's hand in his, holding it in his lap and occasionally Dave will reach a finger out and run it down a small section of his fly, and anywhere else but in public, in a restaurant… there's something to be said for private dates on the Dalton grounds with easy access to their dorm rooms with understanding dorm mates. It's not like they _have_ to leave, it's just that he doesn't care if they stay, and they know that.

Also, Dalton features a lot less of Dave's parents, and he'd been nervous earlier, when he'd met Dave's mom again as his boyfriend for the first time. He'd met her before of course, but just as Dave's friend. The tension had _twanged_, and he knows Dave's parents are having problems adjusting, because it's something they talked about a lot, back in the beginning. Back before they had better things to do.

He knows Paul has accepted it, would accept pretty much anything as long as it meant Dave is alive and happy. His mom apparently makes comments to him about a doctor, or sending him to a camp, and that's where the fights have come in and he's just glad Dave is eighteen and his dad is on his side. He knows if they weren't already separated this would have probably ripped them apart.

Plates are placed in front of them, and he shakes his head. He's been bought up with a chef. He knows that isn't normal for an American teenager, but it was normal for him, which is why food has never really interested him very much, it's never engaged him. Seeing Dave try and cook had been engaging. And entertaining. And had opened a whole new world of opportunity to him for not only something they could learn together, because he knows he'll be just as bad as Dave, he likes the idea. So he's organized Lesley to teach them both how to cook a variety of meals while they're on their summer break. He's hiding it in the guise of a graduation present, and he's pretty confidant Dave will like it.

**FD**

He has to wait before she's asleep. Or at least until she thinks he's asleep and he moves quickly and quietly. He's had practice sneaking out, before when he'd go to Scandals, and he moves a lot quieter on his feet than people would assume. He drives to his dad's place, glad that he's okay with Sebastian staying there, so they can drive back to Dalton tomorrow early and so he can go to Sebastian's for the weekend. The _entire_ weekend.

His parents probably don't suspect how much sneaking around he used to do, but he considers himself something of an expert. As he slips his key into the front door of his dad's place he knows this could be the tricky part of the evening. His dad sometimes sits in the dark nursing a whiskey, and you can't predict that shit, and he can't afford heat sensing goggles. He just shuts the door quietly and stands there quietly, listening.

Nothing.

Sebastian being there probably made his dad feel all responsible or something and he had an early night but he stands there for what feels like too long listening for the sound of quiet sipping or breathing. He moves quietly then, heading for his bedroom and opening the door softly. Seb dropped him off at his mom's over an hour ago, right before his eleven pm curfew, which is quite frankly ridiculous considering he's been living at a boarding school since February but he'd just agreed. Easier that way.

When he lowers himself to sit on the edge of his bed he's prepared for Seb to startle, but he isn't prepared for the flailing arms, the yelp of surprise and he reaches his hand out, covering his mouth, making _shh_ing sounds and whispering quietly that it's just him.

"Fucking hell! Are you _trying _to kill me?" Seb asks in a hissed whisper, batting his hand away from his mouth and he grins, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss, because he has Sebastian Smythe in his bed, and he has to let that fact just wash through him like a warm gentle wave. "Dave, what are you doing in here? You're meant to be at your mom's …"

"What she doesn't know…I just wanted to come and wish you good night. Properly…"

There's a noise in the hallway, creaking floorboards and a light flicks on, shining under the bedroom door and he feels Seb poke him in the stomach.

"Sebastian? Are you okay son?"

"Yeah. Sorry if I woke you. Just… bad dream?" Sebastian offers and he feels Seb's body shrug and Dave snorts quietly, amused.

"Okay, well, sleep well…"

"Sure. Thanks. Uh… you too."

The light flicks off again but there's no movement until a few minutes later and he holds back his laughter, then grabs a pillow and smothers his face to let himself laugh for a bit before calming down to face Seb again.

"Your dad would not be impressed…"

"Shh. He… wouldn't like it. But he wouldn't say anything. My mom would blow a gasket, only because you're a guy though. Anyway… less talking…"

Since Sunday they've not had an evening go by without getting each other off, usually at the end of a date, or last night just when they'd gone to say good bye and they'd ending up dry humping each other in the little alcove near the stairwell where anybody could have walked past. He can't believe that Seb wants him so much, lets him touch wherever… it's the best feeling ever.

"I've created a monster…" Seb mutters as his hand slips beneath the waistband of his boxers, although he thrusts into his hand, so he knows it's not really a complaint. He feels Seb's hand press against the fly of his jeans and grins into the dark. No, not a complaint at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note**: I'm not dead. My house hasn't burnt down (dodgy electricity). Nor has it flooded (much). The car is working again (after spending too much money). RL has been a bit of a kicker the last few weeks. Months. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence.

**This was meant to be the last chapter. It's not. There will be one more after this, then an epilogue. **This story will be tied off to be read alone as a Sebofsky/Smythofsky story because that's what it is.

**Warnings**: Lots and lots of sex. Seriously. PM me if you don't want to read it and want a chapter summary instead. (Which will read: sex). I don't need reviews telling me there was too much sex. I am aware that there's a lot of sex here. I wrote it.

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWELVE<strong>

He has it planned. Not that he _expects_ anything to happen, but just in case he wants to be prepared. Dave hasn't shied away from anything yet, everything physical between them is fantastic, and he has no idea if it's because Dave isn't what he's usually attracted to, or because there's a level of emotion he's not experienced before or because he feels like he's experiencing everything again for the first time through Dave. He's always enjoyed sex, the entire spectrum, from hand jobs, to rimming to fucking, and from Dave's responses, he's enjoying it all just as much so far. Dave might be inexperienced, but his enjoyment and lack of restraint is liberating.

Not that his mom cares, but he's informed her he had a boyfriend. She's always been more liberal than what is probably healthy for him, but he's definitely grateful for it now, knowing that Dave is going to be staying with him for the weekend. Three nights before having to go back to Dalton for their last week. He's arranged delivery of a couple of things to home, just so that they're there. They have all summer to work through the gift basket which Drew has finally come through on, along with the promised dinner in Cincinnati. Even the idea that he's planning to do things with Dave months in advance doesn't freak him out. It always has before, he's always had an end-date in sight with all his previous hook-ups, usually the end of summer, or semester.

Everything with Dave is different. He wants to spend every available second with him, and _fuck_ he's lucky Dave is actually sensible, because suggesting that they move in together, he must have been insane. He still wants it though. Wants to wake up with Dave every morning and go to bed with him every night. _God._ When did he turn into such a sap?

**FD**

When school finishes on Friday he has to take a long deep breath. His bag is packed, already sitting in Seb's car, and he feels jittery. He knows what he _wants_ to happen this weekend, but Seb's been blowing a bit hot and cold today, and he stops, the idea that maybe he's nervous too only just occurring to him. It calms him and reassures him, because now that he thinks about it, it is definitely nerves. It's how Seb acted just before blurting out that he liked him in the first place.

Seb's waiting by his car, leaning back, eyes closed, basking in the sun like a lizard. He slows his steps, wants to surprise him, edges around on the grass for as long as he can before stepping forward and covering Seb's body with his own and lowering his mouth to kiss him, bracing his hands on the hood of the car. Sebastian doesn't relax against him like he usually does, and okay, it's not exactly _private_, but that's not stopped them before.

"Hey…"

He pulls back suddenly unsure, wishing that neither of them carried quite so much baggage and insecurity. He knows he'll grow more confident in the relationship as time progresses, but that requires time, and he can't help the sick uneasiness despite logically knowing he's over-thinking everything. A quick hard kiss, fingers curling tightly in the back of his hair for the briefest of moments goes some way to settling him and he releases a puff of breath as his stomach unclenches.

They don't talk, although he does raise an eyebrow when Seb holds the car door open for him. He gets a muttered _'fuck off'_ for his teasing glance and he settles himself into the passenger seat for the fairly long drive to Seb's place. He dozes off, the lack of conversation not helping him stay alert, and Seb is singing quietly along with the music which just adds to the late afternoon warmth and sense of comfort. He wakes when the car stops of course, and they're sitting in the garage in the weird half-light of dusk. He can feel the tension in Seb from where he's sitting and he just watches, quiet, waiting.

"So, uh, you get a choice…" Seb starts, and there's nothing more, he just stares at the steering wheel.

"About what?" He prompts, because Seb isn't saying anything, which isn't like him. _At all_.

"Uh, where you sleep…" The words are quiet and suddenly it all clicks into place and he shakes his head, because it's not even a question that needs consideration.

"You're an idiot Seb… come here."

He reaches over and runs his hand through the hair at the back of Seb's head, pulling him closer and undoing his belt before struggling to get it off and over his shoulder. He stretches so he can kiss, move his mouth over Seb's in the now familiar feel of soft-firm lips kissing him back before pulling away.

"We're a bit old to be making out in a car aren't we?" Seb asks between kisses and he tugs him closer and kisses down his neck, wanting to get Sebastian out of his uniform _right now_.

"We're eighteen, I think it's the perfect age…" he says, fingers working the knot from Seb's tie, not stopping the movement of his lips and tongue flicking at his earlobe and causing him to gasp.

"I have a _bed_ inside…"

"I've never made out in a car before. Humor me."

"I'm always humoring you…" Seb mutters, but he's breathless and _fuck_ it feels good to be able to make him like this. That someone is this turned on for him.

"So let me show my appreciation."

His hand slides over the material covering Seb's half-filled cock and he wiggles in his chair, turning and shifting so he can get closer. Sebastian is doing the same and he lets out a groan of pleasure and encouragement. He wants to suck him off, if only to see whether such a task can be achieved in a car. He's sure it can if they both want it bad enough, and the sounds they're both making make it pretty obvious they do. His mind is half focused on the growing hardness beneath his fingers, the other on the knowledge that he can't fit in the footwell of Seb's car…

_Rap rap rap_.

He looks up into the horrified face of who he can only assume is Sebastian's father peering through the window. He moves so fast he's certain he's given himself whiplash and he doesn't know whether to meet the man's eyes or just try and hide away. Sebastian lowers the window and he _looks_ calm, although he can tell from the slight twitch in his little finger on his right hand that he's actually nervous.

"Dad. Hi. This is David, my boyfriend."

"Hello sir…"

"David. Nice to meet you. So, you boys coming inside?"

He clenches his eyes shut and tries to become one with the leather of the car seat. He's not sure if meeting the parents could have gotten off to any worse start.

**FD**

Dinner was awkward. He doesn't see his father very often, and while he pretends to be okay with his sexuality, he's pretty sure coming across your son making out with his boyfriend pushes his limits considerably. He's not close to him, not like how Dave is with his dad. He's pretty sure if his dad had a choice he'd not want a gay son but keeps quiet because his mom would leave him again if she though he didn't fully support Sebastian. He lets out a long breath and tries to banish thoughts of his parents from his mind.

"You want to talk about it?"

He looks up to see Dave standing at the end of his bed, eyes drawn down in concern but all he's wearing are jeans and _no_, he doesn't want to talk about the fucked up relationship he has with his parents, not when he has his boyfriend half naked in his bedroom. He licks his lips and quirks an eyebrow, making Dave let out a bark of laughter, because his message is clear, talking is _not_ on the cards.

He crawls to the end of the bed and shoves his hands in the back pockets of Dave's jeans, gripping his ass firmly and tugging him so their bodies are flush. He needs to say a few things before they get down to the nitty-gritty, and despite his surety that Dave and him on the same page he needs to bring it up anyway.

"We don't have to do anything."

"I know. But we _are_."

"Oh, we _are_ are we? What if I'm not in the mood?"

Dave snorts and shakes his head, mumbling into his neck.

"You're always in the mood."

He inclines his head to give Dave easier access, and he has a valid point. He does like sex. Some bits more than others, which brings him to the next point he needs to bring up, and he's sure if it were anyone but Dave, this would be awkward as fuck, but it's _Dave_. His best friend and his boyfriend.

"Dave, I need to tell you something, before we… uh…"

Something in the tone of his voice causes Dave to pull back, eyes all concerned again and he doesn't want to ruin the mood with _talk_, but he has to, so he compromises by running his fingers down Dave's chest, nails scraping slightly, path ending at his fly and he presses against the denim to the hardening warmth of his erection.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, sorry, you're distracting… I, uh, fuck this is weird. I don't usually come when I'm getting fucked."

"Wow, romantic…"

"Shut up, I'm plenty romantic."

Dave's grin is wide and his eyes are clearly sparkling with amusement, but he's serious, and he doesn't want Dave to think he's somehow lacking. He knows it's probably not rational, but he's got it stuck in his head that he needs to do this, show Dave just how much he wants him and trusts him. He keeps his hand moving on his cock, rocking his body slightly so he's almost rubbing up against him.

"I mean it though, I know you watch porn and well… let's just enjoy ourselves okay?"

"Wait, you want me to…um, I mean, you could just uh, fuck me," Dave says, and he hears the faint question,

"Oh trust me, I will. But first I want you to know how good it feels, so that when it's my turn to fuck you, you don't need to imagine what it might feel like, you'll know how good it feels for me."

"Oh…" Dave breaths, and he grins, liking the breathy quality of his voice, his eyes half shut.

"But… if you don't like it then why do it? I mean, I don't mind being the uh, bottom… I don't know any different."

"Yet," he amends, and he catches Dave's eye, making him aware of the promise behind that one word. "Dave, just because I don't get off every time while I'm getting fucked doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. I like it, and sometimes I do… I just didn't want you to expect it and then feel bad if I don't."

"Okay. That's… okay."

He's pretty sure the reality of what they're talking about has finally hit him but has to reconsider when he feels Dave's hand skirt up under his shirt.

"Uh, could you take this off? I mean… I've seen you without a shirt hundreds of times, but I kind of want to… uh, touch."

He grins and pulls the shirt over his head in one swift move.

"I am more than okay with that."

**FD**

It's almost inherent knowledge, something he knows without being told, and that is that Sebastian is a generous lover. Everything they've done so far has been reciprocal, and while he's all enthusiastic, he knows there is a level of quiet patience that Seb is practicing. He's glad that he hasn't tried slowing it down though, he's more than ready for this, although he's also scared shitless. Pure _want_ overrides the fear though and he runs the tips of his fingers over toned golden hued muscle of Sebastian's back while placing kisses along the ridge of his collarbone, nipping and licking alternatively and noting the slightly sharper thrusts when he nips.

"You're going to teach me everything you know. And then, the student will become the master."

"You're such a nerd. _Mmm_. Do that again."

"See, learning already…"

They both chuckle softly, shuffling so they're both on the bed, his jeans already undone by Seb's nimble fingers and he fumbles at his fly, feeling all thumbs with the tiny zipper only to have Seb bat his hands away and quickly standing and shucking the offending pants off, which leaves them both naked and he swallows in an attempt to rid the nervous tightness in his throat.

"I… don't know what I'm doing."

"Just do what feels good."

Easier said than done, and he feels like rolling his eyes, but Seb is pressed up against him again, naked cock brushing against his own erection, and this is the first time they've been completely naked together and he shudders, his entire body arching forward. _Everything_ feels good. He's lost most of his self-consciousness, but Seb's sheer beauty still makes his breath hitch.

"God… you're beautiful," Dave murmurs, sucking lightly at his collarbone. He feels his body shake softly with what he assumes is amusement, vain asshole.

They move up the bed, hands never leaving each other's bodies, everywhere he touches and is touched feels searing hot. When Seb's hand closes around his dick and strokes him firmly he thrusts toward him, hand scrambling to feel the same familiar heat. Their movements become more frantic, but he lets Seb push him to his back and straddle his thighs so he can grip both their cocks together. The sight of _that,_ Seb's long fingers encircling both of them makes him harder and he groans.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Uh…"

"Don't be shy…"

"I don't _know_. Just… what's best?" He asks, and he somehow wishes simultaneously that Sebastian is as inexperienced as him, or that he was more experienced.

"Well, that's what we're going to spend a lot of time finding out, but I think for right now… face to face. You can watch."

He nods and watches as Seb moves away, reaches for a towel, condom and lube before lying back and making himself comfortable, propping pillows around in what looks like a well practiced pattern. He finally lies back, legs spread and ass on display and winks at him. Dave lets out a huff of amusement, relaxing a bit. He watches as Sebastian slicks a finger and pushes it inside, it looks tight, impossibly tight and how is this even meant to work?

"Don't make me blindfold you…"

He groans at just the idea and Seb raises an eyebrow and grins at him, the sly half-smile which means he's amused by something.

"Oh, kinky are we…?"

"God Seb, shut up already."

He gets a laugh as a response and he leans down to kiss him, flicking his tongue along Seb's bottom lip, making it shiny with spit before sucking it into his mouth, a bit surprised when Seb pulls away.

"No, _watch_…"

"You want me to watch you?"

"Yeah…" he answers, eyes closed and he's not absolutely certain, but he almost thinks that he's blushing.

"You… like the idea of me watching you?"

"Yeah."

"_Oh_."

"Yeah…"

He doesn't know if there's etiquette surrounding this, but he _did_ say to do what feels good. But he wants to make Seb feel good and he glances up quickly, his eyes are still closed, so he leans down between open legs, and looks at the hand that currently has two fingers stretching himself open and the sight makes his stomach clench tight, knowing what they're moving toward now. He licks his lips and then leans down, tongue out stretched and licks Seb's hand.

"Fuck, your fucking tongue…"

He takes that as permission for more and moves from the hand up the length of his cock, hoping he isn't getting in the way of whatever Seb needs to do, although he can't exactly watch when he's doing this. Not that Sebastian is complaining. He moves closer, hands trailing over flat hairless stomach, and he knows Sebastian waxes, and he likes the contrast to his own hair-covered body.

A hand runs through his hair, grips his scalp almost too hard, but he likes it, because it means he's a bit too distracted to control everything so closely. He sucks and moves with the tiny thrusting movements of his hips, his own cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs and he's glad because any other form of stimulation would probably make him come right now. The hand in his hair disappears abruptly and he glances up to see Seb reaching for the lube and –

"Now. Now now now…" Seb demands, and his skin in damp with sweat, and he's tugging and pulling at him. There's no time for him to stop and ask if he's sure, or if this is okay, or if he's doing it right. Almost magically a condom is on him, Seb is pulling him down, one leg wrapping around the back of his thigh, hand guiding one of his own hands to his cock and then to a slick whole and…

"Oh _fuck_…"

"Yeah… slow and hard okay?"

The hard part sounds doable, already achieved in fact. The slow is much harder and his groan mixes with the sound of Seb's heavy breathing and he goes as slow as possible, hoping it's slow enough. Then he can't go any further, completely encased in tight hot heat and he pants, fighting the instinct to simply thrust and trying to enjoy the sensation for a few moments before slowly starting to draw back. Sebastian lets out a long '_oohhh'_, the leg around him stopping him going too far and then he slides back in, and _fuck_ it feels good.

He get's what all the fuss is about, the hot-slick glide, the feeling of a hand scrape down his chest again, and finger nail scraping at a nipple and _that_ makes him jolt.

"Yeah, let yourself go…"

He's not quite sure what Seb means by that, but he lets his pace pick up, and it's better, in a different way, still fantastic. He grips Seb's hips, watches as his cock slides into his body and moans at the sight before leaning down and kissing him. It forces him to a shallower and slower thrusting, but it's a compromise he's willing to make so he can kiss him. He can feel Seb's hand, trapped between their bodies, fisting his own cock, and he wonders if he could take over, although doubts he could concentrate on it right now.

Leaning back he shifts his knees and then realizes he has a considerable amount of leverage. Gripping firmly, and hoping like hell Seb will say something if he fucks this up somehow, he grips his ass cheeks, spreading, lifting and pulling him toward him as he thrusts forward. Seb's mouth falls open in what looks like a silent scream, head lolling back and hand stilling on his cock for a brief second before speeding up, double pace. He repeats the movement, it feels deeper somehow, and he groans, hoping coming soon won't make him look like a complete loser.

"Seb. Close…"

"Come. _Come_…"

Of course he makes it sound like a command, and he grins again, the pace of his thrusting now frantic, Seb's free hand digging into the muscle of his forearm, his other hand a blur on his cock. He can feel the tight coiling heat in his balls and then it's no longer coiled, but exploding, the release of pressure causing him to slump a little, letting out a long groan. He continues thrusting, slower, eyes squeezed tight so he can commit to memory how this feels.

The idea of basking in the feeling is lost when he feels Seb's legs drop away from where they both ended up wrapped around him and his cock slips out. Sebastian is pushing him back so he's lying down and then he's being straddled again, Seb staring down at him, eyes dark, hand still working on his cock. He'd offer to take over but right now he feels like jello and as useful as a chocolate teapot. He rests his hands at his hips, massaging his ass cheeks and notes the slightly red impressions where he'd been gripping and wonders if Sebastian will bruise.

"Going to come on you… on your chest," Seb mutters, and he has no problem with that whatsoever, just mumbles '_yeah'_ and grips him a bit harder and then he feels the hot sticky fluid land on his chest and then Seb's fingers massaging it in before bringing up sticky fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. _Fuck._ He grabs the other hand and brings it to his mouth, letting his tongue drag up the entire length of his hand, because he knows Seb has some weird _thing_ about his tongue. Sure enough Seb moans and leans down, kissing him with slow thoroughness.

"We good?"

"Yeah. We're good."

**FD**

He wakes the next morning feeling warm and stiff, muscles pleasantly achy and he shifts against Dave's body, and the man seems like a personal heater which he looks forward to taking advantage of come winter. Definite improvement on an electric blanket. Dave is already awake, watching him, eyes warm and he stretches, purposely sliding his body against his suggestively.

"Come on… shower time."

"What? Together?"

"Well, if everything goes to plan, we'll need two showers, so it's really one each really, just both of them will be shared…"

Dave grins and throws back the blankets, leading the way to the en suite. He follows, and flicks on the water before taking a quick piss, amused when Dave looks away.

"What? _Now_ you're going to get shy?"

Dave mutters under his breath and he grins, going to wash his hand but quietly pleased when Dave decides to spite him and takes a piss as well. He steps into the shower, letting Dave have a little privacy. He's joined pretty quickly, and he doesn't make fun of the pink stain to Dave's cheeks. He supposes for Dave this is something more intimate than sex. He doesn't work that way, but he can appreciate those differences in Dave.

He lathers soap in his hand before applying them to Dave's chest, working on the dried come he missed last night in his sporadic cleanup. His actions seem to awaken Dave and then he has large soapy hands on him, touchingly gentle, almost massaging him. He's not complaining, although he wasn't aiming for _relaxed_, so much as _aroused_ this morning. He seeks Dave's cock out and is pleased to find it already half hard, and he strokes with purpose.

"Turn around…"

"What?"

"Humor me."

He gets an eye roll but he obligingly turns around. He nudges Dave's feet apart before running a soapy finger down between his ass cheeks. Dave jerks a little but then relaxes, but he can see the tension in his shoulders.

"Jerk yourself off."

"Why don't you do it for me?"

"I'm going to be a bit busy…" he replies, running a finger down the same path, pressing against his hole gently and letting the water wash the soap away before kneeling, spreading Dave's ass cheeks and pressing a kiss to his hole.

"Oh. Fucking _hell_."

He smiles against the flesh of his ass and then licks, tasting the faint trace of soap. He can feel the jerky movements of Dave's body as his hand moves on his cock, a glance up show him head bowed, other arm braced against the wall and _yes_, this is what he wants. He licks and kisses around now, the sensitive flesh in the crease of where his ass and thighs meet, the little dip at the base of his spine. Dave knows what's going to happen and he wants to build the anticipation, although not enough to make him nervous.

He's jerked off to thoughts of Dave doing this to him, with that super long and dexterous tongue, so he supposes this act is completely selfish, because he wants Dave to be more than okay with it. He licks a broad swipe up the length, repeating the movement several times before adding a swirl around his hole. Dave is pushing his ass toward him, which he can't help but feel a little smug about. His hands spread the cheeks a bit further, and he continues the licking and swirling action, enjoying the sound of Dave falling apart.

At the first deliberate press of tongue inwards he feels Dave tense slightly and wishes he could reassure him somehow, but doesn't want to stop, and Dave would say something. He starts with short slow presses then alternates with faster flicks which don't even gain entrance. Shower water and spit cover his chin and he listens as Dave swears, muttering under his breath and his name features often. He starts to focus purely on the hole, pushing his tongue in as far as he can and then lapping around the edges before pressing in again.

He's fairly certain Dave is close, however he wants to slip a finger in. He lets go of one cheek and lets his index finger brush against Dave's hole alongside his tongue, gauging his reaction. A thrust backwards and a muttered _'fuck yes Seb'_ is his answer and he covers his finger liberally in saliva, glad he has long slim fingers, nails carefully trimmed and filed. As he slides it in Dave lets out a low groan, pushing against his hand rather than trying to pull away from the intrusion. He moves it slowly, his tongue continuing to massage the outside rim, letting the saliva run from his mouth to ease the way for his finger.

He finds Dave's prostate and runs the tip of his finger over it experimentally, wondering how sensitive he'll be. A jolt of his body tells him that Dave's is probably far more sensitive than his. He runs his finger back over it, pressing slightly and applying matching pressure to his perineum. Dave _jumps,_ swears and his finger is gripped tightly as Dave comes. He release the tight grip on his ass, squeezing and rubbing as he feels Dave almost go boneless, slumping against the wall. He pulls his finger out and stands, his knees feeling a little bruised from the unforgiving surface of tiles.

"Good?"

Dave just nods silently before grabbing him and kissing him, pushing him against the wall and he arches away from the cold surface, pressing his body against the hot plain of Dave's chest, and he feels a hand go to his head, another round his waist and the fervor with which Dave is kissing him is almost feral and he responds in kind. He's only partially hard, waiting for the main course.

"I thought you were going to fuck me?"

"Oh, I am. This was just to wet your appetite. And to get you relaxed. You are relaxed aren't you?"

"Fuck yes. I don't think I could get more relaxed."

"Sounds like a challenge to me."

**FD**

He feels languid and soporific as he lets Seb dry him between kisses, looking far too amused. He'd say something, but it requires too much effort right now and what energy he does have he's putting toward kissing. He knows what's coming, and he feels almost drunk, because he has none of the nerves that were present last night. If Seb fucking him feels half as good as that did then he will have no complaints ever again. He wonders if Seb likes that, and he knows he's going to get to find out. A little bubble of laughter escapes at the sheer wonderfulness of his life right now.

Seb leads him back to the bed and lays him down face first, running fingers down his back and gripping hi ass cheeks again. He'd say Seb is obsessed with his ass, but it only makes sense, he's kind of obsessed with Seb's ass too. He follows his instructions, Seb's quiet words that he'll probably enjoy it the most this way, and he does like the feeling of Seb almost covering him with his own body. Then he brings his knees up and he cringes, knowing he's fully on display, despite what they've just done in the shower he feels more exposed here, in the wide open expanse of Sebastian's bedroom.

A slippery finger runs down the length of his crack, distracting him, and he wonders if that was what Seb intended. Then there's more slippery liquid and it feels like Seb's upturned the entire bottle. Well, he did say there was going to be a second shower. The press and slide of a finger pushing inside feels easy, and he hums appreciatively. He likes this, and his cock is already starting to fill again. The second finger slides in and he just relaxes around it, letting the slight pinch wash away as the fingers rotate and scissor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, definitely okay."

He gets a sprinkling of kisses over his back and then there's more lube and _ooh_, a third finger. It feels like a tight squeeze, but he knows he'll stretch, and Seb's reasons last night come flooding back. He knows how hot and tight he's going to feel around Seb's dick, how good it will feel for him and he moans, pushing back against the fingers which are spreading him open.

He hears the rip of foil in the quiet of the room and then feels the blunt pressure of Seb's cock pressing into him for the first time. It feels massive, although he knows it's not. Uncomfortable, but not painful. He lets Seb know with quiet words that he's completely fine and then there is more pressing and the sound of both of them moaning. It feels weird, but he's pretty sure that things are going to get better, that Seb is being careful for some reason. Reasons he might appreciate at a later time and date, but now he just wants him to move and he starts a gentle rocking and Seb seems to get the message, drawing back before driving forward again. The pace is steady, well practiced, and he's just gotten used to the sensation of being filled this way when Seb raises himself up slightly and then pushes in and down, the head of Seb's cock brushing over his prostate with erringly good precision and his own cock jumps.

"_Again_. Do that again."

_Now_ the pace picks up and he can feel the snap of Seb's hips as he thrusts into him, interspersed with the strokes against his prostate and the grip of fingers on his hips. He works a hand and arm around so he can touch his own cock and mutters under his breath. He can feel the sweat beaded on his forehead, the scratch of Seb's pubic hair against his ass, his breath in hot puffs on his back. He feels hyperaware of everything and the push-pull sensation is building him up and up.

Unlike in the shower when his orgasm caught him completely by surprise he can feel this one building, slowly piling all the sensations together. His entire body feels prickly-tight and he wants it to never end, this fine balancing act he has between fully aroused and coming. He wants to come though, knows Seb does as well and he grins into the pillow, knowing that they have _months_ of summer holidays ahead of them where they can perfect this, although he's not even sure how it can get better.

"You're so fucking hot Dave…"

He grunts as nails scrape down his back and pushes backwards, wanting, _needing_, to have Seb come, to hear him. God he hopes his parents aren't nearby.

"Going to come again…"

"_Good_."

He sounds far too smug and satisfied and he can't help but be amused, because he supposes he's not doing Seb's ego any harm. The pile of sensations, raw nerve endings, skin rubbed slightly raw with beard burn, warm flesh pressed against his, the smell of sweat and sex, the sound of their labored breathing, it's all culminated in a pile that topples over as he comes, a gasping grunt that he tries to quieten with a pillow.

He hears Seb moan, the pace of his thrusting no longer measured strokes but harder deeper thrusts which are frantic and he realizes then, belatedly, that Seb didn't get off in the shower. Obviously with practice comes a huge amount of control and he knows he is going to benefit from that many many times. He knows when Seb comes, the mumbled _'oh fuck'_ and slight tremble in his body. When he pulls out, slowly, he winces at the sensation, because it's kind of weird uncomfortable all over again, but in the post-haze of orgasm he really can't bring himself to care.

He rolls to his side in time to see Seb tying off the condom before flopping and wiggling up the bed, his body clearly as lethargic as his own. Lips are pressed against his and they make out, warm and slow, foreheads resting against each other, hot and sticky.

"So, uh…"

"You like?"

"Stupid question."

"Just checking. Didn't want to be presumptuous."

Seb grins the half smile again and he smiles back before closing his eyes, ready for another sleep.

"No. Nope. None of that. Come on. Up! Shower. Again. Come on! We have a party to get ready for."

"Oh _crap_. Can't we just cancel it?" He asks, nose wrinkling, because he'd kind of forgotten in the haze of sex.

"Cancel one of my parties? No. Come on, if you're good I'll let you have an afternoon nap…"

"An orgasm assisted nap?"

"Maybe. If you play your cards right."

He grins and drags himself back into the en suite.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note**: Last chapter (plus epilogue). There will be a sequel, which will be Kurtofsky or Sebkurtofsky for those that are interested (no Seblaine). I'm not sure of the pairing/triangle yet. I don't want to break them up. *flails*

* * *

><p><strong>PART THIRTEEN<strong>

There a strong sense of déjà vu, pulling up outside the massive house. Except now he knows Dave and Sebastian are actually a couple. They're let into the house and directed to the music room, but this time he can't hear anyone playing. He can hear the low tone of talking though, and deep chuckling which he recognizes as Dave's. The sound makes him smile, because Dave hasn't laughed enough recently and even if Sebastian is the cause he's glad to hear it.

"- was a bear, Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair. Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't fuzzy, was he? Was he bare?"

"Fuck off."

"I've had that in my head ever since you told me Fuzz. Months and -"

Blaine coughs beside him and the speed of both heads flicking toward him is amusing. Dave shifts as if he's going to stand, but stops when Sebastian's hand rests on his thigh, stilling all movement. He can sense the challenge from Sebastian across the room, but he has to know that he's not a threat to what he and Dave have. _Oh_. It hits him then, the realization that maybe Sebastian _does_ view him as a threat, the same way he views him. _Huh_. He'll try and set that record straight sometime this weekend.

He follows Blaine into the room, listens as he and Sebastian talk about who else is coming and settles in the chair beside Blaine, smiling at Dave. He looks good. _Happy_. Healthy. So different from a few months ago. He knows his smile gets wider, but he can't help it. Seeing friends so clearly happy makes him feel good.

"I'm just going to go show Blaine what I've got set up. Be right back okay?"

He watches in amazement as Sebastian brushes a kiss on Dave's head before leaving with Blaine, and he huffs slightly in amusement at his own foolishness, thinking that Sebastian might want Blaine when he has David.

"So, did you know Sebastian's getting you a graduation present?"

Dave laughs and shakes his head.

"Yeah, selfish ass. It's a present for both of us. Cooking lessons, although I doubt he'll actually bother learning anything."

"Really? Cooking lessons?"

"Yeah, he seemed to really like Tuesday night so…"

"Ah, the date. What did you guys do?" The mysterious one which he couldn't really glean any information about from Facebook.

"I tried to cook him dinner… emphasis on try."

"But… still. That's really romantic."

"Yeah, not so much when you're setting yourself on fire and burning food."

"Oh. That bad?"

"Yeah. Fortunately the chef trying to teach me took pity and took over and just left us to it and brought the food out to us. She's the same one who's accepted the challenge of teaching me to cook. Brave woman."

He joins in Dave's self-depreciating laughter, and he can't believe that this is the same guy who a year ago wasn't even out. He feels so giddily proud it's almost intoxicating and he grins wildly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just, happy to see you happy."

Dave blushes, looking down at his hands and then back up toward the door where Blaine and Sebastian have reentered the room.

**FD**

Sometimes he forgets just how wealthy Sebastian is. Well, not him, but his family. He doesn't flash it around like some of the others do, not usually, but this, this _party_, which he kind of thought would be a casual thrown together thing with steak on the grill and guys hanging out by the pool, well it isn't that _at all_. Seb's mom has _planned_, and there are _wait staff_, and three people he doesn't recognize making food _things_ in the kitchen. He watches as Sebastian moves like a dancer between them to gather things to make sandwiches, having turned down the offer that they make the four of them something for an early lunch.

It feels nice, just hanging out like this, knowing what he's doing with the next few years of his life, but that he has a couple of months of summer vacation ahead of him where he can just laze about. He's pretty sure he's going to be spending a lot of time here, especially if Sebastian has any say it the matter. He's not going to protest.

The four of them eat, and he listens as they talk, no longer caring that much of what they talk about has no interest to him. He knows his one-on-one conversations with Seb and Kurt are more his style, he really has no interest in re-runs of Project Runway, and he only knows it's called that because Kurt snapped at him when he called it Fashion Runway. He lies down on his back and stretches out, watching the clouds. He feels Seb shift closer to him, fingers slipping just under the hem of his t-shirt to stroke bare skin and he smiles.

He has no idea how long he lies there, but it's warm and he drifts, lulled by the quiet conversation. He doesn't register until quite a bit later that there is a repetitive pattern to the movement of Sebastian's fingers, like he is trying to write something over and over again on the surface of his skin. He's only just started paying attention when the hand is withdrawn and the warmth of Seb's body disappears. He doesn't have time to complain before Seb is whispering _'nap time'_ in his ear and _okay then_.

"We're just going to go and have a nap. Save some energy for tonight."

He can't help but let out a tiny snort; if Kurt and Blaine believe that they're going to bed to rest then they're more naïve than he thought. A quick glance in their direction, both of them blushing furiously and _good_, at least they aren't that naïve. A quick glance at Seb and he's smirking, looking pleased with himself and he rolls his eyes and elbows him in the side before muttering a '_see you guys later'_ in Kurt and Blaine's direction and pulling Seb in the direction of the house.

**FD**

Smiling, he exits his bedroom, leaving Dave sleeping soundly, body curled around one of his pillows, and heads back downstairs, wondering if Kurt and Blaine decided to have a _nap_ as well. He can hear someone in the music room, pressing one of the piano keys over and over, so he figures it must be Hummel, because Blaine can actually play. Although for all he knows Hummel can play as well, he never expected Dave to be able to play so he knows he can't just write Hummel off completely.

"Hey. Where's Blaine?"

"_Actually_ napping."

There's something in the tone of Hummel's voice, annoyance, but he's not actually sure if Hummel is annoyed at him. He grins, maybe Hummel wanted a little more than a nap and has been denied. It makes him smile properly, thinking about Dave and how they just seem to get each other. Fit together and complement each other just right, like Goldilocks and the three bears.

"So you're pissy because you're not getting some huh?"

"_No_."

He raises at eyebrow, because he can hear the unspoken _YES_ being screamed by Hummel's body, even if he's oblivious about it.

"Settle Gretel. No need to snap and take your frustration out on me."

"Look, just because you and Dave are apparently rabbits and jumped in bed, unable to keep your hands off each other, doesn't mean your relationship is any better than mine and Blaine's!"

"Whoa! Back up there fairy face. Firstly, I didn't say anything about your relationship with Blaine. I don't _care_ about your relationship with Blaine okay? My relationship with Dave is still none of your business, but despite what you obviously think Hummel I actually really care about Dave."

He crosses his arms and glares, but he can see the gears mentally shifting, and holy shit Hummel is easy to read sometimes. He knows that saying he cares about Dave has made Hummel all soft and he wants to roll his eyes. Hummel is going to be eaten alive in New York and he shakes his head when he lets out a long sigh.

"I know you do. And despite the fact that I didn't… _like_ your friendship to start with, you're good for him. Accepted him exactly the way he is, which is what he needed."

"What he _needs_. Everyone needs that. He does the same for me." He'd go on and say that Kurt and Blaine need that as well, and he's pretty sure that they don't get it. He feels odd, suddenly being in a relationship, but he's always been mature for his age. A bit of an asshole and maybe a bit emotionally stunted, but he's had clear ideas of how things should work. Trying to change someone never ends well.

"Yes. I… can see that. I was just saying to Dave this morning how happy he looks. You too."

He snaps his mouth shut and just stares at him for a bit. He's actually being sincere.

"Happy suits him."

"It does. Just make sure he stays that way hmm?"

He's not sure what Hummel thinks he could possibly threaten him with, but he doesn't need threatening, he will do everything he can to ensure Dave remains happy.

**FD**

The party is in full swing, and he has to admit, this is his kind of party. For once he doesn't feel overdressed, with Sebastian and a few other guys from Dalton wearing what he knows are tailored pants, long-sleeved button-down shirts. There are girls here, mainly the girlfriends of the Dalton guys, and he watches Blaine interact with them and he can see how much Blaine has missed them. He knows Blaine hasn't exactly formed the same close bond he has with the glee club at McKinley, but he hopes that Blaine's senior year there will be memorable and great.

He sips his lemon lime and bitters, not really wanting another drink, although the glass of red wine he'd had with dinner had been a revelation. He'd felt completely out of his depth, watching the others sip and sniff appreciatively while he felt a bit idiotic. Dave had stopped him feeling too bad though, asking Sebastian where he'd hid the beer and that declaration had made him relax. Watching Dave drink beer directly from the bottle, clearly just to spite Sebastian who had rolled his eyes before accepting a kiss on the cheek and a couple of whispered words in his ear.

He'd really meant it, about not changing Dave, and simply accepting him as he is. He doesn't know if he could have helped himself if he was going out with Dave. He blinks. He's not going out with Dave though. He's with Blaine. And he wouldn't change a thing about Blaine. He loves him. He searches him out in the room and smiles when he sees him, sitting and talking to Nick and Drew, arms gesticulating wildly.

"You kind of look a bit creepy standing here in the dark all alone," Dave informs him, and he jumps a little, turning to look at him. Dave is cheerful and apparently giggly when drunk, which has caused no end of amusement to everyone else, although he doesn't think he's actually drunk that much.

"Just enjoying the atmosphere. And the plate of canapés that go past every few minutes."

"Mmm. It's on the way to the kitchen. You having a good time?"

"Surprisingly yes. You? Little social butterfly. You haven't sat still for more than a couple of minutes."

"Mmm. Carpet burn you know. I'm a little warm…"

"What, from drinking?"

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. Drinking."

"Wait, carpet burn? How?"

"Don't worry. Ignore me. Nothing to do with carpet."

"What?"

Dave just waves a hand in the air dismissively, grinning at whatever he's thinking about, and now he really wants to know.

"Come on, tell me…tell me tell me tell me."

"My ass is a little warm. Um."

He knows his jaw drops slightly and it makes an audible pop when his lips smack closed. His mind is firing off a dozen possibilities, and he blurts it out:

"Did he spank you?"

"I… no…"

He blinks, because Dave looks maybe a bit perplexed, or as if he's seriously considering the idea or being spanked and his eyes go saucer wide and he can't believe he's talking to Dave about sex. He doesn't really talk to Blaine about sex, they just _do_, but that's something he's never done. Or thought about with any great detail, definitely not with the level of thought Dave is apparently giving it. He can feel the heat in his cheeks and he avoids looking Dave in the eye.

"No… not spanking. Beard burn, you know?"

"What? But… on your… _oh_." He thought his face was warm before, now it's _on fire_ and he has to force down the hysterical laughter that is threatening to escape from his body. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Fuck yes. All of it."

"_Oh_."

**FD**

"I thought that nap was just a ruse for sex, but man, I am so glad I actually managed to get that sleep in. I can't believe it's five in the morning," Dave says as he strips off his shirt and he watches appreciatively, undressing much slower.

"Mmm. No point in going to bed really."

"Pfft. Speak for yourself."

He laughs softly as Dave throws himself face first, naked onto the bed and starts pretending to snore. He reaches over and smacks a bare ass cheek, surprised when Dave flips quickly to his side to face him, suddenly a lot more alert and eyes narrowed.

"Have you been talking to Kurt?"

"I… what? Me talking to Hummel about what…" Dave avoiding his eyes gives him the answer and he's surprised. "You think me and Hummel have been talking about our sex life? Did you hit your head when I wasn't looking? Wait. _You _talked to Hummel about our sex life?"

"Uh, yeah? Maybe? A little bit? Do you mind?"

"Hell no." In fact he's a little pleased, after his earlier discussion with Hummel if Dave mentioned they were having sex then… okay, so he's still a little possessive and maybe a bit insecure over the idea that Hummel is the first guy Dave was in love with, but he can be an adult. "Wait. You guys talked about kinks? I didn't think Hummel had it in him."

"Pfft. Trust me. He doesn't. Have you thought about Kurt as a possible roommate?"

He feels pleased by the fact that Dave seems so confident with regards to sex, that he isn't ashamed of potentially exploring lots of different avenues. And he'll be doing it all with him. The abrupt change to wondering if Hummel would make a good roommate, well, he had considered him before and written him off, certain he couldn't live with him, but after today he's not so sure it would be all that bad. They'd probably survive each other now.

"Hummel? Huh. Maybe."

"What? Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Uh, because you and Kurt don't get on and I fully expected you to say something about me visiting you in jail because you'd kill Kurt before you'd live with him…"

"That might still happen, but he wouldn't care that you'd be there all the time, I'd actually have valid reasons for yelling at him, rather than made up ones, and I think you'd like it…"

"I – what? Have you guys called a truce or something?"

"Mmm. Pretty much. You were sleeping."

"Huh. Weird. I don't have to become friends with Blaine do I?"

"I think friends might be pushing it, but don't worry about it. Blaine is just afraid you're going to snap him in two or something."

"Mmm. Silly Blaine."

He bites back a snort of laughter and pulls the blankets up around them, resting his hand on Dave's chest before kissing him softly and telling him to go to sleep.

**FD**

He's just dozing off when he feels it, a finger dragging across his chest lightly, but firm enough to not tickle. Like at lunch it feels like random movements, but he keeps quiet, wondering if he can make sense. They form letters, or at least what feel like letters and he has to stop himself from reacting when he realizes what Seb is spelling out on his chest. It's repeated several times before Seb's hand grows heavy and finally stilling completely.

I LOVE YOU.

He grins into the early dawn of the room. Now he just needs to find an equally quiet way of saying it back.

**THE END**


	14. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

He _hates_ unpacking, and the fact that Sebastian has bribed him into helping him with the promise of sexual favors just shows how much of an idiot he can be when he's too turned on to think straight. He knows, logically, that he'd get the sexual favors anyway, but he won't renege on his promise to help. Even if he wants to kill him right now. Seb is slightly particular about how he packs, and apparently, unpacks, muttering about having to do it so often that he has _a system._ A system Dave's managed to almost fuck up five times already which hasn't helped Seb's already frayed temper.

"Circles are for the bedroom! Squares are for the kitchen!" Sebastian snaps, and that's _it_. They need a break. All the boxes are in his apartment, they can worry about moving them later. He winds an arms around Sebastian's waist, tugging him away from the box filled with the top-of-the-line cooking equipment he'd insisted on getting when they'd started their cooking lessons.

"Come on."

"No, we need to finish unpacking."

"Mmm… I hate to break this to you, but it's still going to be there when I'm done with you…"

"Oh, really? And what exactly are you planning on doing with me?"

He knows he's won then, the now easily recognized playful glint in Seb's eyes that tells him he is more than willing to play along with anything and everything. He been so willing to let Dave learn, try everything out, has answered all questions, been open and upfront in such a way that he's stopped being embarrassed about anything sexual.

He still flushes though whenever Seb lays a hand on his chest, over his heart and strokes downward with one of his fingers. It's a modified version of Seb's silent _'I love you'._ He hadn't been able to keep quiet, telling Seb verbally that he loved him too only the next morning. He hasn't said it since, instead they have a silent communication technique. Arms crossed, right hand over their heart, they'll bring their thumbs from upright straight down to meet the rest of their hand. It's the meaning without saying the words. Words which he knows Seb will not say often, if ever. And he's okay with that. He gets him.

"Are you going to share your plans with me?" Seb asks as he lets Dave lead him to their bedroom. They've had sex on every surface in the apartment, and it's a _large_ apartment with a lot of different surfaces. He won't ever being telling Kurt that he got carpet burn from the carpet in what will be his room.

Sebastian and Kurt have become…friends. Sort of. He doesn't think they'll ever be close, and he's pretty sure they argue simply for the sake of arguing, but they at least seem to have put aside their animosity. He guesses that the prospect of living together made them be a bit more mature about it or something, because he still can't bring himself to get on with Blaine other than general polite conversation. The four of them have spent a fair bit of time together over the summer so it's not been for a lack of opportunity or trying on his side. He figures that maybe while Kurt has forgiven him for his past actions, Blaine hasn't, and he can live with that too.

He can't please everyone, otherwise he'd have given in to his mom's pleas to try a corrective camp and while he does feel residual guilt over his parents' separation he knows he isn't to blame. His dad has assured him of that many times, that they had grown apart many years ago and were just together out of habit. He hasn't spoken to his mom since his graduation, and she'd apparently been too busy to see him off at the airport when he flew to New York.

It's okay. Sebastian's mom, Annelise, has kind of stepped into the void, although he can't describe her in any way as a mother figure. She's taught him about wine, and how to play a range of card games, talked a lot and discussed many things. He'd thought it was just her getting to know Seb's boyfriend. When he'd said that, slightly tipsy one evening, she'd smiled at him, tipped her almost empty wine glass in his direction before leaning over and patting his cheek before telling him _'sweetie, you're the only boyfriend I've ever met.'_ She'd left him to dwell on that. He knew that Seb was more serious about him than he had been about any other guy before, but hearing that, _knowing_ that, had filled him with quiet confidence.

"Fuzz? Plans?"

"Mmm? Sorry… just thinking."

"About what you plan to do to me I hope…"

He laughs at Seb's eyebrow wiggle and mutters something about always thinking about that, which gets a delighted laugh in response. He pushes Seb down onto his bed, the mountain of cushions which decorate the bed tumbling to the floor around them. Their bodies move against each other fluidly now, not that he's ever felt really awkward with Sebastian, but the knowledge of exactly what the skin feels like under the clothes somehow heightens his anticipation rather than dulling it.

Clothes are discarded quickly, not that's he's wearing anything more than a wife beater and jeans anyway, because lifting boxes around is heavy work; he's noticed Seb staring a couple of times before snapping out of it and directing him to move more boxes. In hindsight, Seb probably liked bossing him around and watching his muscles flex. He's not as subtle as he likes to think, and the way his fingers are digging into the flesh of his biceps is all the confirmation he needs.

They're warm already, summer heat and physical activity making their skin already a little slick despite the air conditioning of the apartment. He doesn't actually have any plan in mind, because he very rarely has the desire for one thing over another. He likes everything. He kisses down the ridge of his nose, watching eyelids flicker but then the intense but playful gaze when his eyes open. He feels a warm hand encircle his cock and _yeah_, okay, that works.

Shifting so that he's on his side he resumes kissing him quickly, hand going to Seb's cock and mutual hand jobs feel like an excellent choice right now. They know what they like, hands moving surely although their forearms knock against each other occasionally. He nearly always ends up taking over, his hand large enough to capture both of them in his grip, with Sebastian moving his leg and hooking it over his. It's hard and fast, they're both panting, chests slipping against each other and he's surprised when Seb comes first, warm fluid covering his hand, Seb's teeth biting into his shoulder. He lets himself go, hips snapping forward as he releases a low groan and comes.

They don't stay close, he's uncomfortably hot and he rests on his back and lets the air cool his skin slightly, lets his breathing settle down and wipes his hand on the towel Seb has taken to keeping under his side of the bed.

"Fuck it's hot."

"Hotter now," Dave says, grinning up at the ceiling.

"Hmpf."

"How about we get some ice cream, let it melt on your body and I lick it off?"

Seb sits up, looking down at him with lips pursed.

"That idea does have a certain appeal. Sticky though."

"We get sticky anyway."

"Mmm. Very true. Something for us to add to the shopping list. Now come on, this didn't get you out of helping me finish unpacking."

He's prodded in the side until he moves, although he is granted a quick shower and it takes no effort to convince Seb to join him. Two hours later and he's exhausted, but a Sebastian post orgasm is far more relaxed about where everything goes, so it did have some side benefits as well. He just doesn't get why Seb is insisting on keeping the boxes. A guy that sometimes epitomizes a decadent and throw-away lifestyle wanting to keep a whole bunch of cardboard just doesn't make sense and he looks down at where Seb is tying the flattened boxes together for storage.

"Seriously, why are you keeping all these boxes. You're not planning on moving again anytime soon are you?" Just the idea has him blanching.

"No. I'm not. But you are."

"Oh." He hadn't mentioned it since the first time, but knowing the reason for the cardboard boxes suddenly makes him feel a whole lot more charitable towards them. "Right."

He grins and leans down for a quick kiss.

He can't wait until next year.


End file.
